


Dernière épreuve

by RomaneScarabee



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crime, Dark, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, I use all EXO members and all BTS members, Investigation, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Smut, and it wasn't enough, bts ensemble - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaneScarabee/pseuds/RomaneScarabee
Summary: Chanyeol, un novice de l'agence d'espionnage Triple A doit passer le dernier examen avant d'être accepté comme membre à part entière. Malheureusement, au cours de cette épreuve, il est séparé de son partenaire Baekhyun et est obligé d'infiltrer une organisation criminelle dissimulée sous le parc d'attraction du centre-ville.





	1. Chapter 1

Le casier se referma avec un bruit sec et assourdissant, attirant l'attention de ses camarades sur lui et honnêtement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il était nerveux, ses paumes moites et son estomac se tordant à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir passer demain.   
Le jeune homme n'était pas prêt, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son année de formation et il était sûr qu'au moment où il en aurait le plus besoin, ses fragiles connaissances allaient disparaitre ainsi que ses réflexes pour le laisser aussi démuni qu'une personne lambda. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser mais le sergent n'avait même pas battu un cil quand il avait annoncé leur date d'examen et bon sang qu'il était tendu.  
  
 _Ce n'est que demain, j'ai juste à réviser et à m'entrainer à fond aujourd’hui et tout ira bien._

Il se répétait ça depuis déjà trois jours mais la date limite approchant, il commençait à fondre sous la pression d'autant plus que s'il se loupait, il ne serait pas le seul. Il entrainerait celui qu'on lui avait assigné comme partenaire avec lui et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Le châtain leva lentement les yeux vers le garçon qui bouclait la ceinture de son pantalon, le visage calme et composé comme si toute cette agitation ne le touchait pas. Et pour cause, ce gars était Byun Baekhyun, celui qu'on pressentait pour sortir major de cette promotion. Excellents réflexes, excellentes initiatives, un esprit d'analyse et de déduction imparable et une agilité défiant toute concurrence. Tout le monde aurait aimé l'avoir comme partenaire pour l'épreuve finale mais non, à la place, c'est lui, Park Chanyeol, qui avait eu cette chance et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait gâché les capacités du plus petit.

_Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Même si je ne réussis pas cette tâche, il faut que je n'handicape pas trop Baekhyun..._

Au moment même où il prit cette résolution, il trébucha sur son sac et serait tombé s'il ne s'était pas accroché aux casiers avec l'énergie du désespoir afin de ne pas encore plus se faire remarquer.

_Pourquoi voulait-il devenir un policier des forces spéciales déjà ?_

"Hey, Chanyeol, ton gilet pare-balles ne va pas se mettre tout seul."

Le châtain se redressa subitement et lâcha enfin les casiers avant de se retourner vers Jongin, celui qui venait de l'interpeler.   
Il se tâta et se rendit compte qu'en effet, il ne sentait que la fine texture de sa chemise blanche. Un juron passa entre ses lèvres et il ouvrit à nouveau son casier.

"Il faudrait que tu te détendes, mon gars. Je sais que l'examen est plutôt stressant mais imagine ce que seront les véritables opérations. Si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler, tu es mort.

-Merci Jongin, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça...marmonna Chanyeol en bouclant fermement son gilet pare-balles.

-Je ne te dis pas ça parce que je veux te voir échouer, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. Je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que ce n'est pas censé te faire paniquer comme ça. Je veux bien que tu sois nerveux mais-

-Oui, j'ai compris ! Je vais me calmer. Je serai prêt au moment fatidique !"

Un "ouais j'espère" s'éleva dans le vestiaire et Chanyeol savait que c'était Baekhyun qui venait de parler. Jongin avait tourné la tête pour dévisager le plus petit qui empoigna son sac à dos avant de sortir de la pièce, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
Il ne restait maintenant que Chanyeol et Jongin, ce dernier soupirant en se retournant vers le plus grand.

"Bon, c'est vrai que tu as la pression avec le partenaire qu'on t'a assigné. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

-Urgh, tu ne veux pas échanger avec moi du coup...grogna piteusement le châtain.

-Tu rêves. J'ai Jimin, je garde Jimin.

-Tu en as de la chance, il est super sympa...Et il n'est pas le premier en tout...

-Le sergent t'a mis avec le meilleur pour que tu ne foires pas. Il fallait mieux prouver tes compétences pendant la formation si tu ne voulais pas être avec lui. Ah. Attends. Novice Kim Jongin à l'appareil ?"

Jongin s'éloigna du jeune homme pour continuer sa conversation téléphonique et lui adressa un signe avant de passer la double porte battante du vestiaire le laissant seul avec ses doutes et ses inquiétudes.  
Il ne voulait pas être un boulet, il voulait vraiment réussir le test et impressionner ses camarades et son sergent même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord pour intégrer cette filière de la police au tout début.

Être un agent de l'ordre lui avait toujours plu mais il ne se serait jamais douté, en passant le concours, que sa candidature aurait été adressée à la branche des forces spéciales : une unité de légende qui, malgré tous les actes héroïques qu'elle produisait, ne se montrait pratiquement jamais en public et même lorsqu'elle le faisait, ses membres étaient toujours masqué afin de de ne pas révéler le moindre indice sur elle.  
On aurait presque pu parler d'espionnage mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait en effet une équipe spécialisée dans le renseignement et la requête d'informations mais les forces spéciales étaient principalement dans l'action. **Analyse, Action, Arrestation**. Triple A, telle était son nom et Chanyeol était d'un niveau passable dans les trois aspects de la branche, ça le désespérait.

_Si ça se trouve, ils m'ont confondu avec un autre profil_...se disait-il pour la énième fois en sortant du vestiaire pour rejoindre le couloir souterrain qui n'était éclairé que par des lumières artificielles. Aucune ouverture possible pour cet endroit classé secret défense.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais su la raison pour laquelle il avait été recruté mais il s'était dit à l'époque que ce serait une occasion de suivre un entrainement redoutable, bien plus redoutable que ce qu'il aurait pu subir pour devenir policier.

"Chanyeol." Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule et le jeune homme se retrouva face à Baekhyun qui le fixait avec un air étrange. Le blond lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et un petit sourire vint agrémenter son visage.

"Écoute, ne te force pas à quoi que ce soit. Pour l'épreuve de demain, tu n'auras qu'à suivre ce que je te dirais de faire.

-Hein ? Mais...Tu détestes les gens qui suivent aveuglément les ordres... répondit Chanyeol, clairement surpris par le fait que Baekhyun lui parle alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier plus que ça.

-Je ne suis pas sans cœur, je t'ai observé aux entrainements et tu réagis mieux et avec efficacité quand tu reçois des ordres. L'épreuve sert aussi à analyser le meilleur comportement afin de tirer le maximum de l'autre.

-Oh. Hum, oui, c'est assez logique, bredouilla Chanyeol, embarrassé.

-Tu as regardé les équipes ?

Le châtain regarda le blond avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. En revanche, il fixa la main toujours posée sur son épaule et comme s'il en prenait vraiment conscience, il fit un petit mouvement pour se soustraire au contact qui le pesait.

_Argh, non, Baekhyun m'a tapoté l'épaule et a compris l'étendue de mon inutilité..._

Le plus petit claqua ses doigts devant lui avec impatience.

-Hey, tu es avec moi ? Chanyeol ?

-Euh oui oui...Tu disais ?

-Les équipes, tu sais où on est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Les...équipes. Euh...

-...Suis moi, ordonna Baekhyun et l'autre n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'exécuter. Ils passèrent devant Jongin qui était toujours au téléphone et qui les regarda passer avec des yeux ronds avant de lever le pouce pour encourager son ami.  
Le blond le fit passer par la salle principale et ils empruntèrent le vieil ascenceur qui les emmena au rez de chaussée du bâtiment. De là, ils sortirent après avoir fait vérifier leur pass au vigile de l'entrée.  
L'air frais fit du bien à Chanyeol qui put se décharger un peu de l'angoisse qu'il transportait depuis trois jours.  
Baeekhyun le poussa vers un banc et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-C'est plus clair dans ta tête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

C'est que ce blondinet avait l'air de connaître ses habitudes...En même temps, il était un excellent détective d'après ses résultats.

-Ouais. J'étouffais dans cet entrepôt, acquiesça-t-il.

-Il y a pire. Il y a toujours pire, commenta Baekhyun d'un air absent. Bref, revenons aux équipes. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir lu la fiche que nous a donné le sergent."

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre, honteux. Il pensait lire les documents relatifs à la "mission" de demain, ce soir, dans son lit afin de calmer ses nerfs. Il s'était dit que s'il lisait quelque chose de concret avec des renseignements clairs, il parviendrait à oublier l'aspect flou de l'épreuve.

"Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je suis là pour t'expliquer ça, partenaire.

-Désolé et merci...partenaire...?

-Arrête d'être aussi hésitant avec ce terme, c'est ce qu'on sera demain et il faut qu'on soit à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, affirma Baekhyun. La coordination est la clef de tout. La plupart pense que c'est ce fameux Triple A qui fait qu'un agent est compétent mais moi je dis "bullshit". Le travail d'équipe, c'est ce qui va nous sortir du lot.

-Je vois...J'espère que tu as raison, marmonna le plus grand en se frottant les cuisses, le stress commençant à remonter à cause de la mention de l'examen du lendemain.

-Alors, en gros, ce sera un jeu du gendarme et du voleur. On est 8 dans notre promotion : quatre voleurs et quatre gendarmes. Nous on est du côté de la loi avec Jimin et Jongin. En voleurs, on a le reste : Jungkook, Hoseok, Jongdae et Kris.

-Je vois et notre but c'est de les arrêter c'est ça ?

-Tu as pigé. Mais on ne s'occupe pas de l'autre couple de policiers. Ce qu'on attend de nous, c'est une synchronisation dans nos actions et une bonne alchimie. Ils vont aussi évaluer notre capacité à anticiper le mode de pensée des criminels.

-Okay, ça nous entraîne à ça donc...

-Ouais, et pour Jungkook, Hoseok, Kris et Jongdae, ça leur servira à se mettre dans la peau d'un tueur et à déjouer nos offensives. C'est intelligent, ça nous entraîne mais ça améliore aussi notre défense face à eux.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir bien révisé ton sujet, dit Chanyeol, admiratif.

Il savait que le blond était doué mais il pensait que ça lui venait tout seul. Apparemment non, il était aussi un bûcheur et ça lui enlevait un peu ce côté intouchable.

Lorsque Chanyeol l'avait vu pour la première fois, il l'avait trouvé vraiment sûr de lui et peut-être un peu condescendant et vu le peu de fois où ils s'étaient parlés, son opinion n'avait jamais changé. Bien sûr, quelques mois plus tard, cette impression s'était changé en une admiration coupable. Il enviait vraiment son habilité à tout faire. Ce type était un génie et comme toute personne normale, il en ressentait une certaine jalousie.  
Mais c'était quelqu'un de sympa finalement. Il prenait même le temps d'expliquer les détails à un type comme lui.

-Hé. J'ai l'intention de sortir major je te signale. Je suis obligé de bien comprendre les enjeux, sourit le plus petit.

-L'épreuve se passera dans la forêt à côté ?

Leurs instructeurs et sergent les faisaient souvent travailler là-bas afin de les habituer à des conditions extrêmes. En effet, la forêt était immense, l'une des plus grandes de Corée et toutes sortes d'animaux et insectes s'y côtoyaient. Durant le troisième mois, leur supérieur les avait fait camper pendant deux semaines là-dedans en les séparant. Chanyeol s'était fait dévoré par les moustiques et avait eu d'énormes difficultés à manger correctement. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire du feu et tout ce qu'il avait ingéré était cru. Heureusement qu'il était ensuite tombé sur Jongin qui était par la suite devenu son ami dans la formation.

-Non. Vu l'ampleur de l'examen, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne nous laissent évoluer que dans la forêt. Je pense plutôt à Séoul.

-...Toute la ville ?

-Ouep. C'est urbain, il y a mille façon de se planquer et de cacher une activité criminelle. Bien plus que dans un environnement végétal."

Baekhyun se racla la gorge et sourit.

"Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en situation réelle, je vois mal des malfrats se planquer en construisant des cabanes en hauteur dans une forêt.

-C'est pas faux, sourit Chanyeol à son tour.

Le châtain resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Dis...On ne s'est jamais entrainé ensemble, tu ne voudrais pas profiter de cette dernière journée pour-

-Désolé, je t'interromps tout de suite. J'ai réservé le simulateur de tir. Il faut que j'y aille dans trente minutes, s'excusa Baekhyun.

-Oh, okay. -Mais va réviser ton dossier et n'hésite pas à recueillir le maximum d'informations pour demain. J'ai pu louper des trucs."

_J'en doute,_ pensa très fortement Chanyeol en observant le plus vieux se lever du banc.

Baekhyun lui fit un geste de la main en lui souhaitant bonne chance et il partit en petites foulées vers le bâtiment façade de leur base.

Malgré le fait que l'immeuble soit totalement factice ne servant qu'à cacher leur abri, il n'empêchait qu'il y avait plein de personnes du service qui étaient payées en plus pour assurer leur couverture.  
Ils faisaient semblant d'être une petite banque pour particuliers, il ne faisaient pas de publicités et leur fausse clientèle étaient censée être des milliardaires discrets et paranoïaques, refusant de s'incrire dans des banques populaires.   
C'était une assez bonne idée mais Chanyeol ne trouvait pas ça formidable en terme de camouflage. N'importe qui s'intéressant à cette entreprise comprendrait qu'il y avait autre chose en dessous.   
Tout d'abord, les faux employés sont réglés comme des montres : aucun retard, aucune absence. Ensuite, sérieusement ? Une banque pour des milliardaires discrets et paranoïaque ? Discrets et paranoïaque ??  
Mais Chanyeol n'était pas le mieux placé pour trouver à redire sur l'organisation de tout ça. Qui écoute le novice le plus médiocre de toute l'histoire des forces spéciales après tout ?

Le jeune homme décida de faire un tour à Séoul. Si ce que disait Baekhyun était vrai, et il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne le soit pas, il aurait besoin de connaître un peu plus en détail la topologie de la ville. Et peut-être pourrait-il prendre un plan parce qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en sens de l'orientation.

Le châtain enleva son gilet en kevlar et le fourra dans son sac à dos. Il l'avait mis parce qu'il pensait s'entrainer à fond aujourd'hui mais visiter le lieu de l'examen lui paraissait plus avisé.

Par chance, le bus arrivait tout juste et il sauta dedans.


	2. Pass

_Séoul est grande, il va falloir que je ne perde pas mon temps et aller directement dans les endroits susceptibles d'être le repère que choisiront les autres,_ se dit-il en observant les pâtures qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

  
Au bout d'une heure, le bus s'arrêta enfin dans la capitale bondée. Le bruit était vraiment fort, les voitures qui roulaient, le crissement des roues sur le bitume était presque insupportable comparé au calme de la campagne où il avait choisi de vivre. Néanmoins, c'était un bon moyen de couvrir toute conversation suspecte et la surpopulation permettait un bon échange entre personnes mal intentionnées sans se faire remarquer malgré la présence de caméra à chaque coin de rue.  
Elles étaient faciles à repérer et Chanyeol se doutait que c'était grâce à la formation intensive qu'il avait reçue qu'il était capable de les identifier aussi rapidement.

  
Le novice s'avança vers des rues moins fréquentées où s'étalaient quantités d'hôtels pour touristes ainsi que quelques restaurants traditionnels.

  
_Ce n'est pas un bon endroit ici,_ songea Chanyeol en tournant encore quelques rues avant de se retrouver dans une ruelle très étroite.

  
La nuit, la circulation devait se faire à tâtons vu l'absence de source lumineuse. Il n'était même pas sûr que la lumière lunaire puisse accéder à cette partie compte tenu de la hauteur des immeubles voisins. Chanyeol esquiva avec dégoût des papiers gras jonchant le sol. Quelqu'un s'était fait un festin McDonald apparemment. Surement des touristes ne comprenant rien aux mots "propreté" et "respect".  
Ses pas continuèrent à le conduire vers des ruelles plus ou moins étroites avant qu'il ne retrouve un semblant de quartier vivant. Une dizaine de personnes circulaient et deux d'entre elles entrèrent dans un bâtiment d'agence de loisir.

  
Curieux, Chanyeol entra à son tour. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver ce genre de service aussi loin de l'activité principale de la ville.

  
“Bonjour monsieur, avez-vous besoin d'un renseignement ? Lui demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

  
Il était petit et ses yeux ronds le fixait sans ciller ce qui mit Chanyeol un peu mal à l'aise.

  
-Euh, oui en fait...Je me promenais simplement et j'ai atterri dans le coin. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une agence de loisir par ici, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

  
L'autre le regarda intensément puis pouffa légèrement.

  
-Haha, oui, les locaux sont moins chers mais j'imagine que nous n'avons pas été les plus ingénieux dans cette situation. Moins chers, oui, mais moins de clients.

-Oh, en effet. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?

  
-On vend des places, des pass et tout un tas de choses liées au parc d'attraction Lotte.

-Vous êtes spécialisés dans les parcs d'attractions ? S'étonna le châtain. Mais pourquoi vous placez aussi loin de votre lieu de travail ? Les parcs ne pouvaient pas vous garder sur place ?

  
-On voulait étendre notre influence. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'était moins cher. Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement sur nos services ? Je suis un conseiller.

  
-Oh, eh bien...

  
-Mais si vous ne me trouvez pas compétent, je peux appeler monsieur Kim Seokjin. Il connait plus de choses que moi.

  
-Non, non, je n'avais juste pas l'intention de m'intér- Hrmm, de partir m'amuser dans un parc d'attraction...

  
-Peut-être que je peux vous faire changer d'avis, dit le plus petit avec un sourire en coin.

  
Le noir lui montra son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir.

  
_Argh, mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici, il faut que je repère d'autres lieux pour demain !_ paniqua Chanyeol.

  
Mais en même temps, ce serait impoli de partir surtout que ce commercial était tout à fait charmant et avenant. Alors il s'assit et croisa ses mains sur la table pendant que l'autre s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau sur une chaise en tout point semblable.

  
-Vous n'avez pas de fauteuil pivotant...? demanda Chanyeol sans réfléchir.

  
-Nous ne faisons pas assez de bénéfices pour ça ! gloussa-t-il. Mais revenons au parc.

  
-Oui, bien sûr.

  
-Ici, nous proposons des billets d'entrée valable toute l'année mais l'offre exceptionnelle de ce mois-ci, c'est celle là ! annonça le jeune homme en sortant un prospectus d'un des tiroirs du bureau.

  
Chanyeol le prit et le parcourut des yeux.

  
-Un nouveau parc au coeur de la ville ?

  
-En effet ! La cérémonie d'ouverture est demain. Notre compagnie a mis plus d'un an pour finaliser ce projet. La plupart de nos parcs sont en dehors de la capitale et cela handicape énormément de gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de s'y rendre en voiture ou en transport. Mais pour attirer le plus de gens, nous avons décidé de faire profiter certains d'entre vous d'un pass pour une semaine. Le prix se retrouve baissé de moitié et en plus, vous bénéficiez d'un coupe file et d'un accès V.I.P à toutes les attractions. Et si vous êtes en couple, le prix est encore divisé par deux. Avouez que c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas !

  
-Je...Je n'ai pas l'intention de...Euh, oui, c'est une super promotion et ça va vous permettre de bien lancer votre parc mais...

  
-Ah, vous n'avez personne avec qui y aller ? C'est ça ?

  
-Non. Enfin si. Enfin non...Enfin...

  
-Vous savez, je ne suis pas censé vous dire ça mais..., commença le jeune homme en chuchotant. Vous m'avez l'air sympathique alors, je suppose que ça ne me coûtera rien de vous révéler cette information. Normalement, seuls nos clients les plus fidèles ont accès à ce service mais, je pourrais faire une exception pour vous."

  
Chanyeol déglutit. Il ne voulait pas se faire embarquer dans un parc d'attraction, que diable ! Il voulait juste faire un repérage. Le noir était très fort. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix et il le forçait à l'écouter tout en continuant à sourire et mince, il était vraiment adorable. Il se demandait même si le jeune homme n'avait pas été recruté essentiellement pour son apparence.

  
"Voyez vous, nous pouvons vous procurez un accompagnateur ou une accompagnatrice qui pourra faire semblant d'être votre partenaire et ainsi, vous bénéficierez de la réduction. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est nous communiquer quelques informations personnelles comme votre nom et prénom, votre numéro de fixe ou portable, votre préférence sexuelle et vos goûts culturels afin que nous puissions vous remettre la meilleure personne selon votre profil. Et si vous êtes satisfaits de la personne accompagnante, vous pourrez même rester avec elle jusqu'au lendemain.

  
-...Je...Ce n'est pas illégal ce genre de choses ?

  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Tous nos employés sont consentants et nous étudions attentivement les dossiers des demandeurs. Nous ne sommes pas irresponsables et le bien-être de nos employés est notre priorité !

  
-D'accord, merci mais...Je vais m'abstenir. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas non plus être intéressé par votre off-

  
-Ou je pourrais venir avec vous. Dans ce cas, ce sera gratuit pour vous, déclara le brun en se penchant sur la table. En tant que commercial, j'ai le droit d'amener une personne de mon choix lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture.

  
-Non, je vous remercie mais vraiment je ne suis pas-

  
-Je vais vous laisser mon numéro, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que vous changerez d'avis."  
Le brun griffonna sur le prospectus qu'il avait reprit des mains de Chanyeol et le lui redonna avec un clin d’œil avant de se lever. L'autre en profita pour faire de même et accepta la main tendue.

  
_Bon sang, c'est une situation surréaliste.._.pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se fit reconduire par le plus petit qui lui dit qu'il pourrait l'appeler quand il voudrait. Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire draguer ?

  
Chanyeol secoua négativement la tête. _C'est une technique de vendeur, c'est juste ça. Il voulait que je vois par moi-même à quel point le parc était génial pour ensuite me proposer mille et uns services et je me serais retrouvé piégé. J'ai super bien réagi. Bravo Chanyeol, Bravo_ , se félicita-t-il.

  
Il jeta un coup d’œil sur le prospectus.

  
**Kyungsoo : 0XXX XXX XXX**

  
Son téléphone sonna, le surprenant. Avec précipitation, il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

  
"A-Allô ?

  
-Chanyeol, où es-tu ? Je pensais que tu voulais venir avec nous dans la forêt pour reprendre ce que nous avait enseigné le sergent ? Jimin et moi on t'attend depuis un quart d'heure.

  
-Ah, mince, il est déjà seize heures ?

  
-Seize heures quinze, gros malin.

  
-Jongin, je suis désolé mais je suis parti à Séoul.

  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Séoul...?

  
-Du repérage.

  
-Ah ! Bien vu mon grand ! Jimin ! On aurait dû faire ça aussi !

  
Chanyeol entendit vaguement la voix du binôme de Jongin. Ils discutaient à propos de la bonne initiative du châtain alors que ce dernier pouvait tout entendre.

  
-Les gars...?

  
-Ouais, désolé Chanyeol, bon repérage du coup, on va pas te déranger plus longtemps !"

  
Finalement, le novice continua son tour de la ville, n'oubliant pas de récupérer des plans et des avis de plusieurs passants. Il notait toutes les recommandations sur le plan et se rendit vite compte que la plupart des gens lui parlaient du parc d'attraction dans l'hypercentre.

  
"Et j'y vais avec mon petit-copain, apparemment il y a des réductions si on y va en couple !"

  
"Oui oui, j'y vais avec mon petit fils, il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler alors je me suis inscrite à cette petite agence dans l'ouest de la ville. Un garçon tout à fait charmant m'a parlé des avantages des clients fidèles et j'ai eu un tiers de réduction."

  
"Oh bien sûr que je suis client de l'agence des parcs d'attractions. J'ai plein d'avantages ! Mais je ne peux pas vous les dire, c'est un privilège. Désolé !"

  
Chanyeol sourit et répondit à son dernier passant qu'il comprenait et que ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, il était déjà au courant des avantages.

  
Bon, demain, il faudra surveiller les activités de ce parc d'attraction...Connaissant Jungkook et Jongdae, il savait que ces deux-là, en tant que criminels, allaient forcément se terrer dans le coin si ce n'était dans le parc lui même.  
Chanyeol reprit le prospectus du commercial. Ce serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de prendre des pass.

  
Il composa le numéro du jeune homme sans se préoccuper du fait que ce devait paraître bizarre d'appeler après seulement une heure.

  
Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisque dès qu'il colla le portable à son oreille, il entendit la voix de Kyungsoo.

  
"Allô ?

  
-Hum, monsieur Kyungsoo ? C'est...

  
-Ah le grand mignon de tout à l'heure ! Tu t'es ravisé ?

  
Chanyeol ne s'offusqua pas du soudain tutoiement.

  
-Eh bien...Si je deviens adhérent, j'ai un pass pour une semaine c'est ça ?

  
-C'est ça.

  
-Et si je viens en couple, c'est réduit de moitié ?

  
-Oh, tu as trouvé quelqu'un alors ? Dommage.

  
-Non. Euh...Attendez si !

  
-Tu sais, commença Kyungsoo, si tu as l'intention de faire semblant d'être avec quelqu'un, je ne dirais rien.

  
-Je....Vous avez le droit de faire ça...?

  
-Personne n'est censé le savoir et puis, au moins, je sais que tu es libre. Des gars comme toi, on n'en croise pas tous les jours. Mais en échange du pass pour toi et la personne qui t'accompagnera, j'exige que tu me laisses t'inviter à prendre un café.

  
Chanyeol sourit maladroitement bien que le brun ne puisse pas le voir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer aussi ouvertement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer tout court d'ailleurs. Les relations romantiques n'étaient pas ce qu'il faisait de mieux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce commercial insistait autant.

  
-J'imagine que ça pourrait se faire...?

  
-Parfait ! Je t'enverrais le lieu et la date et puis je t'envoie le QR code pour que tu profites amplement de ta semaine. N'oublies pas de communiquer ton code bancaire quand tu paieras, je te ferais une autre réduction. J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit, à plus !"

  
Le jeune homme raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Chanyeol d'ajouter quelque chose et deux minutes plus tard, il reçut le lien pour télécharger son pass avec les réductions promises.

  
_Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m'engager...?_ se demanda-t-il.

  
En plus, il n'avait même pas donné son nom et prénom à Kyungsoo et le formulaire pour obtenir le pass n'avait pas besoin de ces informations. Il envoya son code et attendit.  
Kyungsoo était rapide. Il répondit instantanément non sans ajouter un petit smiley clin d’œil.

  
Chanyeol soupira puis reprit un bus qui le ramena vers son lieu de départ alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.  
Il dîna avec ses camarades puis il s'endormit difficilement vers deux heures du matin, trop anxieux pour rester allongé sur son lit.


	3. 1er jour : Début des opérations

"Okay, j'ai mon faux fusil, ma lampe de poche, les deux sandwichs réglementaires, ma gourde d'eau-

  
-Ou d'alcool, interrompit Jongin.

  
-...Ma gourde d'eau parce que je suis un agent des forces spéciales et que je ne me saoule pas lors des missions comme quelqu'un que je connais.

  
-C'était pour te détendre Chanyeol ! Tu es tellement nerveux que j'en suis affecté ! Et le fait que tu énumères tout ce qu'il y a dans ton sac pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes n'arrange rien !"

  
Chanyeol fixa d'un regard mort son ami qui était déjà tout prêt, habillé d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt noir pratique et son sac à dos sur les épaules. Il ressemblait à un touriste mais pour se fondre dans Séoul, c'était l'idéal. Jimin les attendait sur le pas de la porte, lui aussi habillé de manière sobre et sombre.

  
"J'ai besoin de faire ça ! C'est un rituel pour que tout se passe bien. Et pour que je n'oublie rien aussi.

  
-Je te vois mettre et remettre tes affaires dans ton sac et je peux te dire qu'il ne te manque rien. Maintenant, ferme ta braguette de pantalon, fous-toi ta casquette sur la tête et arrête de perdre du temps ! On doit être dans le bus à 9 heures pétantes et il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps.

-Urgh...Jongdae et Jungkook sont déjà partis ?

-Comme Kris et Hoseok. Tu sais bien que les criminels partent avant nous pour avoir le temps d'établir une planque."

Chanyeol émit un petit gémissement angoissé et Jongin, n'y tenant plus, fourra toutes les affaires que le plus grand avait étalé sur son lit dans son sac. Il le prit et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

  
Le châtain protesta puis rangea rapidement son fusil dans un étui à violon avant de se précipiter à la suite de son ami.  
Leur groupe rejoignit ensuite Baekhyun puis ils prirent place dans le bus.

  
Le sergent n'était pas là, seul le chauffeur était autorisé à être présent lors de l'examen et c'était aux évalués de noter consciencieusement leurs faits et gestes, leurs initiatives et leurs défaites et succès dans un journal de bord.  
Ils auraient pu tricher mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ce test était révélateur de leur capacité à effectuer leur tâche en situation réel et à prendre conscience du danger. Après tout, les forces spéciales jouaient avec le feu et flirtaient avec la mort.

"Fusil, lampe, sandwichs, gourde-

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?" demanda Baekhyun qui s'était installé naturellement à côté de lui lorsque le bus avait démarré.

Occupant les deux sièges à l'avant, Jongin et Jimin discutaient de leur stratégie pour aujourd'hui. Chanyeol préférait les écouter plutôt que de répondre à la question qu'on lui avait posé. Inutile de montrer à son partenaire qu'il était stressé.  
Apparemment, sa technique ne marcha pas puisque le blond reposa sa question et le bouscula gentiment.

"Chanyeol.

  
-Oui, je...Tout va parfaitement bien ! J'ai mon fusil...

  
-Et j'ai mes pistolets. Ne te monte pas la tête comme ça, tu vas finir par faire des erreurs stupides. Tu es un sniper, tu auras juste à attendre mon signal et tirer sur nos cibles. Tu as pris ton talkie-walkie ?

  
Le visage du châtain devint soudainement blanc, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et il tourna lentement la tête vers Baekhyun qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

  
-T-Talkie...Talkie-Walkie...

  
-Oui et bien ?

  
-Je l'ai oublié...

  
-Mince, Chanyeol ! Écoute, écoute...Ne t'en fais pas, on va...Je vais trouver-"

  
Le blond s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait rapidement.

  
"Okay, on ne se sépare pas pendant tout l'examen. Impossible d'utiliser nos portables, Hoseok et Jungkook sont des pros du piratage et pourraient nous tracer facilement alors, tu restes près de moi. C'est pas grave, on y arrivera sans talkie.

  
Chanyeol déglutit et reprit son calme et sa respiration.

  
-O-Oui...J'ai pris des plans et des notes sur Séoul.

  
-Ah ! Bien joué. Des idées par où commencer ?

  
-Le parc d'attraction. Il a ouvert aujourd'hui et je suis sûr qu'ils seront là-bas. Deux d'entre eux au moins.

  
-...Le parc d'attraction..., répéta Baekhyun, une ombre passant sur son visage.

  
-Oui, j'ai obtenu des pass pour toi et moi. Ils nous dureront toute la semaine ! s'enthousiasma Chanyeol.

  
Il était plutôt fier d'avoir accompli ça. Il se sentait moins inutile.

  
-...Je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup là. L'univers des parcs d'attraction, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.

  
-Ah bon ?

  
-Trop de civils, trop de possibilités de scénarios catastrophes, trop de risque de prise d'otage-

  
-Je ne pense pas que le but des gars soit de prendre en otage les personnes du parc.

  
-Non, mais en situation réelle, c'est l'enfer ce genre de scénario.

  
-Tu as déjà été travaillé dans quelque chose comme ça ?

  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils laissent les novices s'occuper d'un événement aussi important ? Non. J'ai appris en regardant les infos comme tout le monde. Il y a tellement d'éléments qui pourraient mal tourné et tout foutre en l'air. Mais bon, il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour nous, comme tu l'as si bien dit, les gars ne feront pas de prise d'otage."

  
Aucune conversation se fit entendre et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Chanyeol tentait de se remémorer des conseils prodigués par le sergent.

  
Pas de précipitations.

  
Pas d'impulsivité.

  
Triple A. **Analyse, Action, Arrestation**.

  
_Tout va bien se passer. Je suis avec Baekhyun. Je suis avec le meilleur d'entre nous. Tout va bien se passer._

  
Le plus grand inspira profondément et c'est un peu plus détendu qu'il sortit du bus avec son camarade. Le chauffeur referma les portes et s'en alla sans leur adresser un mot ou un geste d'encouragement.  
Chanyeol regarda sa montre : 9h55. L'épreuve pour eux commençait à 10 heures et c'est aussi à cette heure là que les quatre "criminels" débuteraient leurs opérations.

  
"Bon, Jimin et moi, on va essayer de traquer Kris, annonça Jongin.

  
-Et Hoseok, ajouta Jimin.

  
-...Oui mais surtout Kris parce qu'il est bien plus facile à analyser que Hoseok.

  
-Bien vu, je te propose de commencer par les métros. Ils ont peut-être établis leur cachette dans les profondeurs.

  
Jongin hocha la tête, redressa son sac et souhaita bonne chance à Chanyeol et Baekhyun, mais surtout à Chanyeol en fait, puis il trottina avec Jimin à sa suite pour s'engouffrer dans la première bouche de métro qu'ils trouvèrent.

-Et pour nous, direction le parc d'attraction, déclara Baekhyun.

-Hum, ouais. Tiens, ton pass.

-Merci, dit le blond en examinant la feuille que le plus grand avait imprimée. Hey...Il y a marqué que c'est une offre spéciale couple...

-...C'était moins cher ! Je te le jure ! Je me suis dit que- Enfin ! Je ne suis pas...Ce n'est pas..., bégaya Chanyeol en faisant de grands gestes pour se justifier.

-Okay, okay, tu pouvais t'arrêter à "c'était moins cher". Je n'étais pas en mode inquisition espagnole, sourit Baekhyun en pliant son pass en quatre et en ajustant les bretelles de son sac. Au fait, fais attention à tes affaires. Jungkook est un malin. Il a très bien pu soudoyer un de ces passants pour qu'il nous vole notre boussole.

  
Chanyeol hocha la tête et bascula son sac sur une épaule. Il tint plus fermement son étui où se trouvait son fusil au cas où.  
Les criminels gagnaient s'ils réussissaient à récupérer cette boussole, ils ne pouvaient pas "tuer" les agents mais à l'inverse, eux pouvaient et c'était une des manières de gagner même si la solution qui rapportait le plus de points était l'arrestation.

  
-Qui s'occupera des notes quotidiennes pour le bilan de la journée ?

  
-Un jour toi et un jour moi ? Ça te convient ?

  
-Oui.

  
-Allez, viens. Il ne faut pas trop qu'on se traîne. Je préfère entrer dans le parc avec la foule. On aura moins de chances de se faire remarquer. Il faudra qu'on s'achète des vêtements là-bas pour se fondre aux touristes et aux clients.

  
-Mais Baekyun, on n'a pas d'argent...

  
-Je sais. Mais il faut qu'on s'adapte et si cela implique de voler pour le bien d'une mission, on se doit de le faire."

  
Baekhyun était vraiment incroyable. Il pensait à tout.

  
Les deux novices arrivèrent devant l'entrée du parc d'attraction et présentèrent leur feuille. L'hôte de caisse les regarda avec un air morne.

  
"Ah, vous avez souscrit à l'offre de couple...? Faut vous présentez à Monsieur Do.

  
-Monsieur Do ? Qui est-ce ?

  
-C'est le responsable de l'offre. Peut-être que vous allez gagner avec un peu de chance.

  
-...Gagner quoi, interrogea Baekhyun.

  
-Le prix. Monsieur Do vous observe, vous pose quelques questions pour tester votre amour et si vous êtes mignons, il vous donne un truc. Mais j'en sais pas plus, je ne suis que caissier, acheva le jeune homme en bipant leur pass. Continuez tout droit et à la première intersection, faut que vous tournez à droite. Puis il y a une petite bâtisse rose pastel avec marqué en gros "Love Love Machine". Vous pouvez pas la louper. Bon courage."

  
Baekhyun jeta un regard à Chanyeol lui demandant silencieusement s'il était au courant de ce truc. L'autre secoua négativement la tête mais lui indiqua qu'ils devraient s'exécuter. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal.  
Le plus petit approuva et rangea son pass dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste légère.


	4. 1er jour : Local technique

La petite échoppe rose n'était, en effet, pas difficile à trouver. Elle se situait au milieu d'une place et le nombre de fleurs et de panneaux pivotants étaient impressionnants. Chanyeol n'avait pas envie d'y rentrer, c'était typiquement ce qu'il pourrait qualifier d'endroit louche et cette impression empira quand ils entrèrent.

  
Une seule sortie, espace étroit. Si on se fait attaquer ici, je ne pourrais pas tirer, pensa automatiquement le châtain en resserrant ses doigts sur l'étui de son fusil.

  
Mais ils n'était pas en danger. Non, ils étaient là pour rencontrer ce monsieur Do et c'était tout. Pas la peine de commencer à sur analyser la situation et à se fatiguer inutilement en sollicitant toute l'attention du cerveau.

  
"Excusez-moi, vous êtes Monsieur Do ? Le gamin de la caisse nous a orienté vers vous, dit Baekhyun.

  
C'est à ce moment-là que le plus grand remarqua la présence d'une troisième personne et il la reconnut immédiatement. C'était le conseiller Kyungsoo. Alors il était aussi Monsieur Do ?  
Apparemment, l'autre le reconnut également puisqu'il lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'intéresser à Baekhyun.

  
-C'est bien moi. L'offre de couple n'est-ce pas ?

  
-Oui.

  
-Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. J'ai deux questions rapides à vous poser. Comment vous êtes vous connus et depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? Si je juge votre réponse adorable, vous aurez le droit à un cadeau exceptionnel ! sourit Kyungsoo en joignant ses mains.

  
Baekhyun se figea et se concentra et déclara rapidement :

  
-On s'est rencontré il y a cinq ans, au lycée. On était dans la même classe et on partageait une chambre à l'internat. Un jour, ce gars s'est planté de lit et a dormi dans le mien alors que j'y étais déjà. On peut dire que ça nous a bien rapproché."

  
Chanyeol rougit. _C'était quoi cette histoire...?_ Ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez et en plus Kyungsoo savait que c'était faux puisqu'il avait déjà connaissance du célibat du châtain. D'ailleurs, il lui adressait un sourire moqueur, n'écoutant qu'à moitié l'histoire à dormir debout du blond.

  
"Bref voilà comment on est sorti ensemble.

  
-C'est plutôt une belle rencontre et un heureux hasard de s'être trompé de lit ! rit Kyungsoo.

  
-Oui, ça m'a permit de me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour ce grand dadais."

  
Bon sang...Le châtain avait envie de s'enfuir. Même si Baekhyun pouvait être convaincant, cette histoire n'était pas le moins du monde crédible et là, il avait juste besoin de crier que c'était totalement faux afin de s'éviter un embarras supplémentaire. Et pourquoi Kyungsoo semblait s'intéresser à ça ? Il le savait que c'était inventé. Voulait-il simplement s'amuser avec son partenaire ?

  
Chanyeol détailla un peu plus le conseiller.

  
A la différence d'hier, du gel fixant avait été mis sur ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi son front et lui donnant un air plus mature. Il portait une chemise noire, rentrée dans son pantalon qui soulignait ses jambes et des bretelles claires complétaient la tenue élégante et simple. Sa posture indiquait qu'il écoutait attentivement Baekhyun mais que son attention était tout de même focalisée sur Chanyeol et ce dernier sentait bien qu'il était également en train se faire détailler. Pour le coup, cela lui importait peu. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le caractérisait, c'était le peu d'information corporelle et orales qu'il envoyait. Bien sûr, quand il était avec des gens qu'il connaissait bien comme des amis, il ne se gênait pas pour leur montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Jongin et Jimin étant ceux qui en étaient témoins la plupart du temps et qui subissaient sa nervosité constante mais lorsqu'il s'était confié à Hoseok un soir de campement, vers le milieu de l'année, le brun l'avait dévisagé en lui disant que ça ne se voyait pas du tout qu'il était au summum de l'angoisse.  
Baekhyun, quant à lui, avait dû s'en rendre compte vu ses facultés d'analyse et d'interprétation mais il ne le lui avait jamais fait savoir.

  
Chanyeol soupira, se calma et infligea à son cerveau de se détendre. Sa posture devint plus souple, moins crispée et il desserra sa poigne sur son étui où se trouvait son fusil.

  
"Eh bien, c'était une belle histoire, je ne peux cependant pas vous décerner le prix malheureusement mais restez comme vous êtes, finit par déclarer Kyungsoo sans se départir de son sourire.

  
-Dommage, mais j'espère que d'autres couples sauront vous séduire, dit Baekhyun.

  
-Haha, on verra, on verra !" s'exclama le brun en remerciant son interlocuteur.

  
Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main et Baekhyun partit rapidement de la pièce. Au moment où Chanyeol allait faire de même, Kyungsoo le stoppa.

  
"Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être ici, chuchota le brun.

  
-Il...Il a juste envie de commencer directement les manèges et...

  
-Je vois. Il n'a pas été content de jouer la mascarade du couple c'est ça ? J'aurais pu mieux faire et je n'aurais pas inventé cette histoire. J'aurais pu être beaucoup plus créatif si tu m'avais choisi. Mais je ne te retiens pas, de toute façon on se revoit pour un café dans pas longtemps. Et j'ai ton numéro maintenant ! Amuse-toi bien, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

  
-Merci."

  
Et Chanyeol sortit avec précipitation, rejoignant Baekhyun qui avait déjà commencé à regarder partout autour de lui, glanant la moindre information pouvant les aider à démasquer la possible cachette de ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés ici.

  
"Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas demandé une preuve de notre amour, ricana Baekhyun quand Chanyeol s'approcha suffisamment de lui. Je me voyais mal t'embrasser, sans vouloir t'offenser.

  
-Oulah, non ! On aurait dit qu'on n'était pas le genre à se montrer notre affection en public ! paniqua Chanyeol.

  
-Ouais, ça serait passé je pense. Bon, Hoseok et Kris ne seront pas là, c'est sûr. Les endroits de ce genre, c'est typiquement pour Jongdae et Jungkook. Jongdae n'est pas très discret mais Jungkook est réfléchi, il a très bien pu penser à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Je penche vers la grande roue. S'ils ont soudoyé un employé, ils peuvent très bien profiter d'une des cabines sans se faire dégager une seule fois.

  
-Non.

  
-Pardon ?

  
-Non, ce serait complètement irréfléchi de leur part. Ils vont chercher un endroit qui possède au moins deux sorties. Dans une cabine de grande roue, si on les trouve, ils seront coincés.

  
Baekhyun le fixa puis finit par hocher la tête.

  
-Bonne déduction partenaire. Tu penses qu'ils sont dans une autre attraction ? demanda-t-il.

  
-Impossible, s'ils ont voulu préparer leur cachette et qu'ils se sont préparé pour avoir plusieurs plans de secours, ils sont forcément dans la partie logistique.

  
-...

  
-Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on s'infiltre dans le réseau des techniciens sans se faire repérer, acheva Chanyeol.

  
-...Et si tu te trompes ?

  
Chanyeol fut un peu pris de court par la question de Baekhyun. D'accord, il n'était pas le meilleur mais sa théorie avait le mérite d'être plutôt sensée.   
Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, pour au moins défendre son point de vue lorsqu'il remarqua une étrangeté dans le comportement du plus petit.  
D'habitude, ce dernier était toujours en alerte et pourtant, là, il était passif. Est-ce que l'examen ne voulait rien dire pour lui ?   
Non, il veut sortir major, il n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis le début et sa hargne d'en découdre était la preuve qu'il se démenait pour y arriver. Alors peut-être que c'était à cause de lui ?

  
-...Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir contredit aussi vivement ? hésita Chanyeol.

  
-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

  
-Comme ça quoi ? demanda Baekhyun en fronçant les sourcils.

  
-Tu as l'air distant, tu n'es pas concentré.

  
-J'ai peut-être une appréhension moi aussi, sourit-il.

  
-Tu peux être anxieux ? s'étonna Chanyeol.

  
-Tu m'as pris pour un surhomme ? Bien sûr que je peux me sentir angoissé.

  
-Mais pas pour l'examen. C'est le parc d'attraction qui te met dans cet état ?

  
-Ecoute, si j'avais besoin d'un psy, je t'aurais peut-être écouté mais ce n'est pas le cas alors arrête de me poser des questions. Je vais voir le local technique principal, toi, occupe-toi d'un conduit de maintenance. On se retrouve plus tard.

  
-Atten-"

  
Mais Baekhyun avait déjà filé, se fondant à la masse informe des visiteurs.

  
"Merde !" s'exclama le châtain.

  
Son partenaire ne pouvait pas déjà avoir oublié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec les Talkies...Si ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se retrouver si les souterrains se révélaient être un dédale de couloirs sans possibilités de se repérer précisément ?  
Chanyeol glissa la main dans sa poche, sentant la boussole et ça le rassura un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu de la sortir pendant l'épreuve, se sentant plus en sécurité si elle restait au chaud, avec lui, sans aucune possibilité de se la faire prendre par accident mais apparemment, il allait bien devoir s'en servir s'il voulait se repérer dorénavant.

  
Le châtain posa son étui et son sac par terre et ôta sa chemise, gardant son débardeur sur lui. Il reprit ses affaires et fit un tour du parc en faisant bien attention de ne jamais quitter sa casquette afin de ne pas se faire repérer.  
Il trouva bien vite ce qu'il cherchait : un mécanicien, vêtu d'une combinaison bleue foncée était en train de sortir des toilettes. Chanyeol n'hésita pas, il fallait faire preuve d'initiatives.

  
"Excusez-moi ! s'écria-t-il en trottinant vers l'employé qui releva la tête vers lui, curieux.

  
-Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

  
-Oui, merci ! Je suis le nouveau mécanicien, je m'occupe de la section des automates et personne ne m'a dit où se trouvait le vestiaire. Sans ma combinaison réglementaire, il m'est impossible de travailler et comme je suis arrivé en retard, je n'ai pas pu participer au débrief.

  
-Oh ! Okay, ouais, ça m'est arrivé aussi. Le débrief ouais. Je vais t'accompagner. C'est Monsieur Do qui t'envoie ?

  
-Monsieur Kim Seokjin en fait, le corrigea Chanyeol, se rappelant que ce nom était le supérieur de Kyungsoo.

  
-Ah ouais, le boss des boss quoi !

  
Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne mémoire.

  
-C'est ça, il était moins intimidant que ce que je pensais, sourit Chanyeol en emboitant le pas à l'autre.

  
-Ne dis pas ça, il a l'air de rien comme ça mais c'est un type qui sait mener ses employés avec fermeté. Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas trop réprimandé pour être arrivé en retard. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Si ça se trouve, tu es la recrue qui travaille avec Monsieur Kim Namjoon !

  
-Le nom me dit quelque chose, fit semblant de réfléchir Chanyeol en tapotant son menton du doigt. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'étais tellement obnubilé à l'idée de ne pas arriver trop en retard que j'ai lu très rapidement mes affectations et mon maître de métier.

  
-Ah ouais, Monsieur Kim Namjoon m'a dit qu'il attendait Su Chan.

  
-Ah, eh bien c'est mon nom ! Su Chan. Mais je préfère Channie si ça ne te dérange pas.

  
-J'ai cru que tu serais une fille avec un prénom comme ça...Mais on m'avait déjà dit d'arrêter d'espérer...soupira dramatiquement le mécanicien. Tiens, on y est ! Fais moi penser à te remettre ta clef de service. Je vais appeler Namjoon en attendant.

  
-Pas la peine, dis moi juste où il est et je lui dirais moi même. Et comme ça, je pourrais directement lui présenter mes excuses.

  
-D'accord. Les combinaisons et les caisses à outils sont dans les casiers. Tu pourras poser tes affaires dedans aussi et ne t'inquiètes pas, on a une tolérance zéro niveau vol et larcins donc ton violon ne risque pas de disparaitre, sourit le jeune homme en désignant l'étui de Chanyeol qui le remercia.

  
Il lui remit ensuite les clefs, remit son béret et lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

  
Chanyeol relâcha un peu de pression.

  
 _Calme-toi le cœur, ne me fait pas un arrêt cardiaque par pitié !_ se dit-il en se prenant le pouls.

  
Il enfila une des tenues, constatant qu'elle était un peu courte au niveau des jambes et des bras mais rien qui ne le dérangeait. Il retroussa les manches et fixa son étui et son sac à dos.  
Le novice ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser là mais en même temps, ça l'encombrerait surtout que viser dans des espaces fermés était ardu. Et son sac ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours, il n'y avait rien de compromettant à l'intérieur mais si le ou la vrai(e) Su Chan se pointait, tout le monde aurait la preuve qu'il s'était fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Bon, il y avait bien ce mécanicien mais il n'avait pas l'air dégourdi. Il avait de bonnes chances de ne pas se faire décrire avec exactitude si jamais on l'interrogeait.

  
_Tant pis, je laisse le sac ici et j'emporte le fusil._

  
Chanyeol passa ensuite par une porte assez basse et s'engagea dans un long tunnel à plusieurs embranchements. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa boussole. Le sud était derrière lui. Il saurait se repérer grâce à ça.

  
"Salut, mec, lui lança une des ouvrières qui marchait en sens inverse.

  
-Salut."

  
Il continua à avancer observant avec attention l'organisation du travail. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur ce fameux Namjoon ou Seokjin. Malheureusement, au moment même où il se disait ces mots, un homme aux cheveux roses et au costume impeccable avança dans sa direction.

  
"Oh. Toi là !" l'interpela-t-il et à l'écoute de son timbre de voix assuré, Chanyeol sut immédiatement qu'il était très bien placé dans la hiérarchie.

  
 _Pitié, pas le Seokjin ou le Namjoon..._ pria-t-il silencieusement.

  
"Tu ne t'es pas présenté au registre. Qui es-tu ?

  
-Su Chan, monsieur.

  
-Le nouveau de Namjoon ? Je vois, tu es en retard. Nam aurait dû te donner mon numéro de téléphone pour que tu me tiennes au courant. Nous ne sommes jamais rencontré, je crois me souvenir que tu as eu affaire à Kyungsoo pour la phase de recrutement n'est-ce pas ?

  
-Oui monsieur.

  
-Je suis Kim Seokjin, le responsable de la Deuxième branche. Namjoon t'expliquera tout ça, en attendant...Pourquoi es-tu habillé de la sorte ? demanda le rosé avec un air circonspect.

  
-Je...

  
-Ah, tu pensais qu'être proche de la Première branche te conviendrait mieux ? Pas la peine de faire attention à eux. Je passerai te voir cet après-midi. Namjoon est dans le secteur 4. Dépêche-toi."

  
Chanyeol hocha la tête et s'inclina devant Seokjin.  
Bon sang, il n'avait pas de chance. Non seulement il avait rencontré le patron mais en plus, il allait rencontrer son supérieur direct...Il espérait vivement que ce dernier ne sache pas à quoi ressemblait Su Chan.  
Et c'était quoi cette histoire de première et deuxième branche ? Il y avait un classement des métiers ?   
Le jeune trouvait ça plutôt bizarre pour un parc d'attraction mais il s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se procurer un plan, rejoindre Baekhyun et trouver le plus vite possible Jongdae et Jungkook parce qu'à ce rythme là, sa couverture ne tiendrait pas longtemps et le ou la véritable Su Chan arriverait. Bon au pire, il se fera expulser du parc mais cela entravera ses chances et celles de son camarade de réussir l'épreuve.

  
_On y va, Chanyeol, on fonce dans le tas et on se grouille._

  
Il nota ses actions dans son carnet et se dirigea vers le secteur indiqué par un immense quatre peint sur un panneau en bois.  
  



	5. Namjoon et Suga

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans ce secteur : un blond platine d'une bonne taille, habillé d'un simple T-shirt blanc et d'un jean, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Comparé à l'allure prestigieuse de Seokjin, il avait l'air un peu déplacé mais Chanyeol garda ses réflexions pour lui étant donné qu'il était vêtu de cette immonde combinaison de travail bleue.  
Le blond feuilletait ce qui ressemblait à un livre de comptabilité et ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la présence du nouvel arrivant.  
Chanyeol commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas se racler la gorge pour se signaler quand l'autre releva la tête de ses dossiers et le dévisagea.  
Il avait un air interdit avant de se mettre à sourire.

  
"Oh, Su Chan c'est ça ? Ravi de te rencontrer enfin ! Kyungsoo m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi !

  
-Il a peut-être exagéré.

  
-Nah, il était vraiment impressionné par ton sang froid et ta détermination ! Il ne m'avait pas mentionné que tu étais grand par contre.

  
-Oh. Eh bien, ça ne pose pas de problèmes n'est-ce pas ?

  
-Non, aucunement. Tu es prêt à commencer dès maintenant ?

  
-Je ne suis pas censé te regarder faire pour apprendre les bases ?

  
-Haha, mais non, tu fais juste comme tu as l'habitude de faire et tout se passera bien. Je vais t'amener à notre invité ! sourit Namjoon en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

  
Chanyeol n'avait rien laissé paraître mais un tic avait déformé momentanément un coin de sa bouche lorsque le terme "invité" avait été prononcé.  
A l'inverse de ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce mot n'était pas employé souvent. Soit il servait à présenter, effectivement, des invités qu'ils soient de marque ou bien juste dans un cadre familial et amical ou alors il était employé dans un contexte qui ne permettait pas le moindre écart niveau langage. Entre mécaniciens supposés, il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'utiliser ce terme à moins que quelque chose soit tenu secret.  
Le châtain connaissait les codes, il savait que ces gens étaient louches. Sa première mauvaise impression avait été le drôle de langage de Seokjin, plus que son habit d'ailleurs mais là, "invité", il n'aimait pas ça du tout et il priait pour retrouver rapidement Baekhyun.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent encore plus sur l'étui à violon et il se rendit compte que personne ne le lui avait fait remarqué.  
Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à un moyen de le cacher sans attirer l'attention et sans que quiconque ne pense à le trouver. Ses yeux vagabondant d'un coin à l'autre à chaque nouvel endroit où Namjoon le conduisait, il finit par trouver une pile de bidon.

  
"Namjoon, il y a des toilettes dans le coin ?

  
-Sérieusement ? Tu ne pouvais pas y aller avant Chan ? Il va falloir rebrousser chemin...

  
-Je peux pisser là.

  
-Ah merde, ça va puer la mort ensuite...Jin ne va pas du tout apprécier, je te le dis tout de suite.

  
-Promis, je nettoierais après. Je suis super bon pour faire disparaitre les odeurs.

  
Chanyeol avait délibérément choisi sa phrase pour ne plus avoir de doutes sur ce qu'il se tramait ici et il ne fut pas déçu. Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules et se retourna pour lui laisser son intimité.

  
_Merde, merde, merde, je suis tombé dans un véritable repère de malfrats..._

  
Impossible de repartir en arrière, il devait être Su Chan à partir de maintenant. De ce qu'il avait compris, il avait été engagé par Do Kyungsoo, le commercial qui n'était pas aussi mignon qu'il avait l'air, et n'avait jamais été en contact avec Namjoon et Seokjin avant. Pourquoi a-t-on recruté Su Chan...? Il allait le découvrir avec "l'invité" très certainement.

  
Chanyeol fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison tout en se forçant à uriner. Il n'avait pas sa bouteille d'eau qui aurait pu servir à imiter le bruit du liquide. Tout en s'exécutant, il cala son étui derrière la pile de bidon, prenant soin de ne rien laisser dépasser. Ce n'était qu'une cachette provisoire, il faudrait qu'il le fasse complètement disparaître à un moment.  
Actuellement, son fusil était chargé à blanc pour le bien de l'examen mais il possédait deux balles réelles. Le sergent leur conseillait toujours d'être bien armé à chaque mission de routine. On ne savait jamais quand le danger pouvait surgir.  
Le jeune homme les sentait dans la poche cachée de son pantalon, bien à l'abri sous la combinaison et il se sentit légèrement rassuré.

  
"Tu me fais la grosse commission, Chan ?

  
-Non, c'est bon, j'ai fini," répondit Chanyeol en se rhabillant.

  
Il garda les mains tendues devant lui, il n'osait pas demander une lotion désinfectante au cas où le blond ne le trouve trop attentif à soi-même. C'était souvent du quitte ou double, on pouvait apprécier cet effort de propreté comme on pouvait dénigrer la personne qui en faisait preuve.

  
"Besoin d'un gel désinfectant ? demanda Namjoon en souriant d'un air narquois.

  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus, n'hésita pas le châtain en attrapant habilement la lotion avant de se la passer sur les mains.

  
-Jin est un peu à cheval sur l'hygiène. Tu verras qu'il n'oublie jamais de prendre des gants à chaque fois qu'il s'occupe de la marchandise mais bref, passons. L'invité est de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais comme c'est ton premier avec moi, je resterai avec toi dans la pièce."

  
Namjoon attendit que l'autre acquiesce avant de déverrouiller la porte.  
Encore une fois, il fallut une volonté de fer pour que Chanyeol ne se trahisse pas.  
Une femme était adossé pitoyablement à une chaise, les mains ligotés derrière le dossier et les jambes attachées. Son haut était déchiré et des ecchymoses parcouraient toutes les parties visibles de son corps; la plus impressionnante étant celle autour de son cou. Cette personne avait été étranglé et de manière violente.  
Ses cheveux sales et bruns retombaient sur son visage sali par de la terre et de la poussière, comme si elle avait été trainée sur le sol. Non, pas "comme". Elle avait été trainée au sol et au vu des traces suspectes sur son pantalon dans le même état que son haut, elle avait été sans doute violée.

  
 _Ne vomis pas, ne t'énerve pas, ne frappe pas_ , se répéta Chanyeol comme un mantra.

  
Est-ce que ces gens étaient versés dans l'enlèvement avec rançon ? Étaient-ce des sadiques ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir mais le comportement de Namjoon l'inquiétait fortement. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché en voyant la femme. Ni sourires, ni tremblements. Rien.  
C'était un habitué.

  
"Bon, Chan, je te présente Jiji. Jiji, voici Chan, les présenta le blond. Jiji ne parle plus depuis quelques temps mais elle a encore des choses à nous révéler. Suga nous a informé qu'elle s'était trahie pendant un très court instant. Il faut que tu lui soutires des infos sur son métier et ce qu'elle foutait dans l'agence de Kyungsoo à fouiner. Oh, et je te présenterai Suga après ça. Il est dans mon équipe et du coup, dans la tienne aussi.

  
-D'accord.

  
-Ah, tu n'es pas ébranlé par cette vision ? Bien, j'ai du mal avec les nouvelles recrues qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de demander ce qu'on fait avec nos hôtes. Tu travailles avec quels genre d'instruments ?

  
-Je ne fais pas dans la torture.

  
Namjoon l'observa, intrigué.

  
-Ah ouais ?

  
-C'est inutile, elle a déjà subi énormément de préjudices. A ce moment, il faut de la psychologie et je suis doué pour ça. En revanche, j'aurais besoin d'être seul. Elle est consciente ? demanda Chanyeol, mettant toute la conviction dont il était capable dans sa voix.

  
-Non, Suga l'a piqué il y a une demi-heure.

  
-Parfait, je ferai semblant d'être son ami mais j'aurai besoin d'être véritablement seul à seul avec elle. Pas de caméras, pas de micros. Si c'est quelqu'un de compétent dans l'espionnage, elle saura les repérer.

  
-J'aime bien ta manière de penser.

  
-Tu sais quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera ?

  
-Hum..., réfléchit le blond, dans dix minutes maximum ? Normalement elle aurait déjà dû être réveillée mais elle est de plus en plus faible et le produit agit en double. Oh, et aide moi à la porter, on va aller dans une autre pièce."

  
Namjoon détacha la femme et la porta par les aisselles. Chanyeol se hâta de prendre les jambes en essayant de ne pas paraître trop délicat avec elle.  
Ils traversèrent encore plus de couloirs puis Namjoon poussa une porte du pied. Il libéra une de ses mains de la charge de l'endormie pour taper un code que le châtain mémorisa instantanément.

  
"Fous la sur le canapé. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer !" lui indiqua-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

  
Chanyeol en profita pour fouiller la petite pièce dans les moindres détails. Aucune caméra et aucun micro, il n'avait pas menti. Il inspecta ensuite la porte et vit qu'elle s'était verrouillée toute seule dès que Namjoon était sorti. Il fallait le code pour l'ouvrir et Chanyeol se garda bien de le faire : ça pourrait révéler qu'il avait une excellente mémoire et il préférait garder cet atout pour plus tard.

  
Un mouvement l'alerta et il se concentra sur la demoiselle qui reprenait doucement conscience. Elle gémit en levant la tête et instinctivement, sa main vient se poser sur son front. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de son geste et Chanyeol vit la surprise dans ses yeuxquand elle vit qu'elle n'était plus attachée. C'est seulement après qu'elle le remarqua.  
Aussitôt, toute émotion disparut de son visage et c'est un regard froid qui le fixa.

  
"Il n'y a pas de moyens pour eux de nous voir ou nous écouter dans cette pièce. Vérifiez par vous-même."

  
Chanyeol la vouvoya, il savait que si c'était véritablement une espionne, elle avait dû être entrainer à se méfier du tutoiement intempestif. Le genre de tutoiement que Kyungsoo avait utilisé sur lui.  
La jeune femme tourna la tête de tous les côtés et son regard s'ancra à nouveau dans celui du novice.

  
"Je m'appelle Su Chan, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire quoique ce soit en privé mais il est possible qu'en présence des autres, je sois obligé à vous infliger des douleurs corporelles. Je ne sais pas encore quel est exactement mon rôle au sein de cette...compagnie ?

-Je vais trouver un moyen d'arranger votre situation. Je suis venu avec plusieurs collègues, mentit Chanyeol.

  
L'espoir faisait vivre et il avait besoin que la jeune femme comprenne qu'il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

-Madame, pourriez vous me donner votre nom ?"

Elle se mit à respirer plus fort, ses mains étaient secoués de tremblements et des spasmes agitaient son corps tout entier.  
Chanyeol comprit immédiatement. Ceux qui l'avaient torturé avaient dû poser cette question un nombre incalculable de fois si bien qu'elle était incapable de raisonner convenablement à cause du traumatisme.

  
"Calmez-vous. Je vais vous sortir de là."

  
Dans l'état actuel de la victime, il ne pourrait tirer aucune information d'elle. L'important était qu'elle s'en tire sans dommages additionnels. Il fallait qu'il convainc Namjoon de la lui laisser pour l'instant. Il n'aurait aucun mal à lui faire avaler le fait qu'il fallait panser ses plaies pour la mettre en confiance.

  
 _Au moins, ses plaies ne s'infecteront pas_ , pensa Chanyeol, son regard se promenant sur les nombreuses entailles plus ou moins profondes de la jeune femme.

  
Il avait besoin de contacter Baekhyun. Peut-être était-il aussi en bas, prisonnier de ces gens ? Si c'était le cas, Chanyeol ne l'abandonnerait pas.

  
_Pitié, faites que je me sois trompé et que Jungkook et Jongdae ne soient pas descendus jusqu'ici pour l'examen, eux aussi..._

  
Le châtain resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Namjoon revienne, accompagné d'un gars plus petit.  
En les voyant entrer, la femme se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, ses mains couvrant sa poitrine autant qu'elle le pouvait.

  
 _L'un des deux l'a violé. Ou les deux_ , analysa Chanyeol.

  
"Hey, Chan ! Viens dehors qu'on discute," lui dit Namjoon en souriant.

  
"Je te présente Suga, celui dont je te parlais il y a dix minutes ! continua le blond une fois dans le couloir.

  
-Salut, dit le plus petit.

  
-Salut", répondit Chanyeol à son tour.

  
Lui non plus ne délivre pas d'indices quant à son état d'esprit. Ce sont des professionnels.

  
Suga était assez oubliable. Dans la rue, ce n'était pas le genre de gars vers qui on se retournerait ce qui, dans le milieu criminel, était une compétence non négligeable.

  
_C'est un suiveur. C'est lui qui doit s'occuper de prendre en filature ceux qui sont dans leur chemin._

  
Il avait le profil type pour cette basse besogne. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire chez ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, presque noir. Mais violeur ? Tout embrouillait Chanyeol. La réaction de la jeune femme avait été suffisamment équivoque pour laisser penser que l'un des deux avait fait le coup mais maintenant qu'il se le remémorait, ça aurait très bien pu être une réaction tout à fait normale quand une victime se retrouve dans la même pièce que ses bourreaux.


	6. Invitée

"J'imagine que tu n'as rien tiré d'elle. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que le premier jour, l'encouragea le blond en lui tapotant l'épaule.

  
 _Bien sûr, ce n'est que le premier jour mais ce qui a retardé le vrai Su Chan ne va pas se reproduire à chaque fois..._ pensa Chanyeol. _Je dois intercepter ce type avant qu'il ne me cause des problèmes en me cassant ma couverture. Je risque trop gros là, personne ne doit me percer à jour._

  
-Oui, c'est assez compliqué de prétendre être un ami alors que je ne suis pas moi-même prisonnier.

  
-On peut te ligoter si c'est ton souhait.

  
-Suga, arrête ça ! Ne l'écoute pas, il a un penchant pour les cordages.

  
-Toi aussi, répliqua le plus petit.

  
-Pas dans le même contexte. Bon sang, on ne va pas parler de ça dès le premier jour de Chan !"

  
Suga leva les yeux vers Chanyeol et eut un rictus avant d'hausser les épaules. Namjoon discuta encore de la façon dont ils pourraient faire craquer la jeune femme, impliquant qu'ils lui enlèveraient deux ou trois parties du corps.

  
"Elle n'a pas besoin de tous ses doigts après tout, affirma-t-il.

  
-Non, plus de torture, le contredit Chanyeol, si on la pousse à un niveau trop extrême, elle va se murer dans le silence et il est bien possible qu'elle se suicide si la douleur est trop intense. Comme je l'ai dit, il faut faire preuve de douceur. Est-ce que vous parlez le langage des signes ou le morse ?

  
-Le morse pour moi, répondit Suga. Namjoon a préféré prendre des cours d'anglais.

  
-C'est plus utile pour les affaires à l'étranger", protesta le blond.

  
Parfait, Chanyeol espérait vivement qu'il pourrait communiquer avec la captive en utilisant le langage des signes. C'était toujours mieux d'utiliser un autre moyen pour se faire comprendre sans que les autres ne sachent ce que cela voulait dire.

  
"Je vais essayer de la mettre en confiance en utilisant le morse pour l'instant. Est-ce qu'elle sait que Suga connait le code ?

  
-Non, répondit l'intéressé. Je ne dévoile pas mes connaissances devant les invités.

  
-Tant mieux. Il faut lui faire croire qu'elle est en sécurité lorsqu'elle communique en morse alors j'aimerais que tu fasses semblant de ne pas comprendre quand on parlera ensemble.

  
-Haha, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup le nouveau ! Je t'avais dit que Kyungsoo nous avait envoyé un spécialiste ! s'exclama Namjoon.

  
-Je dois le reconnaître, j'étais sceptique surtout que c'est rare pour D.O de nous recommander quelqu'un sans même nous présenter sa photo d'abord mais finalement, tu n'es pas mal Chan.

  
-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai passé le test ?

  
-Le test ?

  
-Vous ne vous basez que sur l'avis de recruteurs ? C'est plutôt rare, dit Chanyeol en priant pour ne pas se tromper.

  
-...Et intelligent, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, murmura Suga.

  
-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres équipes qu'on rencontrera ?

  
-Désolé, on ne restera qu'entre nous. Et Jin viendra aussi de temps en temps. Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà aller voir ailleurs ? On ne te suffit pas ?" plaisanta Namjoon.

  
Seulement, le sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux. Chanyeol comprit que s'il posait trop de questions sur le fonctionnement de leur organisation, il s'attirerait des ennuis et les autres deviendraient méfiants. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.  
Il pensa à son portable, caché dans son étui à violon.  
Il devait contacter Baekhyun au plus vite. Si son partenaire était toujours en surface, il pourrait contacter le sergent pour qu'une opération de sauvetage et d'arrestation se mettent en place.  
A nouveau, Chanyeol pensa à Su Chan. S'il n'arrivait pas à l'intercepter avant les autres, il devra mentir et se montrer plus convaincant que l'autre pour garder sa place, seulement, Su Chan était légitime et de ce fait, il connaissait plus de choses que lui sur ses recruteurs.

  
_Ca va mal tourner. Ca va mal tourner._

  
"Mais si, mais si ! J'ai juste l'habitude de travailler avec des gens que je connais. Un peu d'indulgence, je suis nouveau, plaisanta Chanyeol.

  
-Bien dit ! On retourne la voir ? proposa Namjoon.

  
-Reste là, j'y vais avec Chan", l'interrompit Suga en l'empêchant de passer.

  
Le plus petit indiqua à Chanyeol de passer devant puis referma la porte derrière lui en veillant à la verrouiller à nouveau.  
La jeune femme était toujours dans la même position et tremblait. Son regard allait vers Chanyeol et Suga, attendant presque que l'un des deux se dépêche de la frapper pour qu'on en finisse.

  
Le châtain la dévisagea puis regarda alors le plafond, entamant une discussion vague avec Suga tout en tapotant distraitement la table.

  
"Et si c'est vraiment une femme qui a découvert nos secrets, on ne peut pas la relâcher vivante, déclara-t-il tout en changeant le rythme de ses doigts.

  
**Je suis votre ami.**

  
-Tu as raison. Mais il nous faut le nom de ses collègues, elle ne doit pas travailler seule.

  
-Vous avez bien une équipe de renseignements non ?

  
**Il ne connait pas le morse. Ayez confiance en moi.**

  
-D.O s'en occupe. Il est sur l'affaire depuis qu'il l'a surprise en train de fourrer son nez où il ne fallait pas.

  
-Depuis combien de temps exactement ?

  
**Je reviendrais vous voir. Seul.**

  
-Deux mois."

  
Chanyeol s'arrêta, incapable de cacher sa stupeur. C _es enfoirés retenaient la jeune femme depuis deux mois ? Et ils n'avaient presque rien découvert sur elle...? Qui sait les immondices qu'elle avait subi depuis tout ce temps._  
A sa place, le novice n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu tenir sa langue. Il se serait très certainement suicidé le plus rapidement possible.  
Suga le poussa du coude.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec tes doigts ? demanda-t-il, jouant le rôle de celui qui n'y connaissait rien en morse.

  
En écoutant le timbre de sa voix, Chanyeol eut un frisson d'angoisse lui remontant l'échine. Même en sachant qu'il mentait puisque c'est ce qui était convenu, la nonchalance de Suga lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il faisait et s'il se faisait berner de cette manière, le châtain n'osait même pas imaginer la suite.  
L'autre pourrait très bien lui mentir continuellement sans qu'il s'en rende compte et pourtant, il était doué pour déceler les mensonges chez quelqu'un.

  
-Rien.

  
-Tu es en train de me dire que tu as des tics ?

  
-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse de ce que je fais de mes doigts, répliqua Chanyeol en prenant bien attention de ne pas regarder la captive, sinon elle comprendrait que ce n'était pas réel et qu'ils jouaient un jeu.

  
-J'aime bien observer les gens. Comprendre ce qu'ils font m'aide à avoir une meilleure analyse et ton mouvement de doigts me parait suspect."

  
Chanyeol sourit à moitié. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas où l'autre voulait en venir et il fut encore plus désorienté lorsque le brun se glissa vers lui, empoignant sa main et caressant subtilement ses doigts.

  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

  
Le châtain dégagea sa main et fronça les sourcils pour espérer avoir une réponse de la part de l'autre mais ce dernier se contenta d'avoir un rictus.

  
"Bon, je sors. Je dois dire un truc à Nam", finit-il par dire avant de laisser Chanyeol seul avec la femme qui le fixait maintenant.

  
D'un geste discret, elle tapota sur ses cuisses.

  
**Ami.**

  
Il répondit.

  
**Ami.**

  
Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. L'espoir était lisible et il ferait tout pour ne pas la décevoir. Il profita du fait que Suga soit parti pour ajouter quelque chose en morse.

  
**Langage des signes.**

  
La prisonnière inclina sa tête de côté et au bout de deux minutes, elle finit par répondre.

  
**Oui.**

  
**Parlez en langage des signes quand je serai avec vous.**

  
**Pourquoi.**

  
**Morse, pas sûr.**

  
Elle hocha la tête puis replia ses genoux, les entourant de ses bras. Il ne tirera rien de plus d'elle mais il se promit de la revoir dans une heure maximum.  
Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre et Chanyeol se ressaisit en voyant apparaître la tête blonde de Namjoon. Le jeune homme avait un petit sourire et semblait mal à l'aise. Il lui fit signe de venir ce que l'autre fit.  
Une fois de retour dans le couloir, il remarqua tout de suite que Suga s'était absenté et que le gars bien habillé, Seokjin, était là. Le rosé croisait les bras et Namjoon était tout sourire avec lui, baissant humblement la tête à plusieurs reprises, ne le regardant pas la plupart du temps mais lorsque ses yeux s'ancraient dans ceux du supérieur, Chanyeol n'y voyait pas que la relation entre patron/employé. Non, les yeux du blond brillaient de désir et apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque puisque le rosé ne daignait pas soutenir son regard.

  
"Su Chan, je me suis libéré plus tôt pour te voir. J'imagine que ça ne te dérangera pas de venir déjeuner avec moi ?"

  
Le patron ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix alors il acquiesça.

  
Dommage, il aurait voulu récupérer son étui à violon. Il le ferait plus tard.

  
"Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Namjoon.

  
-Pas toi Namjoon, reste surveiller cette jeune femme.

  
-...Mais tu ne passes jamais du temps avec moi...se plaignit le blond.

  
-Namjoon. Ne me tutoie pas."

  
Le ton du rosé était particulièrement ferme mais au lieu de se sentir rabaisser, Namjoon avait plutôt l'air d'aimer ce genre de paroles à son égard à en juger par ses pupilles dilatées. Le supérieur se désintéressa de son employé et reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur Chanyeol. Le novice le vit détailler à nouveau son accoutrement en grimaçant.

  
"Il va falloir quelque chose pour cette horrible combinaison. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'intégrer à notre petit personnel mais je ne peux pas te laisser vagabonder dans nos locaux alors que tu ressembles à la Première branche.

  
-Ah, je ne lui ai pas encore expliqué cette histoire de branche, boss, intervint Namjoon.

  
-Tu es vraiment un incapable..., soupira le rosé. Pourquoi je te garde déjà ?

  
-Parce que je suis super intelligent ?

  
-Bref, Chan.

  
-Monsieur...?

  
-Non, non, non. Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur. Ici c'est soit Jin, soit Seokjin, soit boss. Et je préfère Jin.

  
-Hum, très bien alors...Jin.

  
-Qu'il est mignon, minauda le supérieur en pinçant la joue de Chanyeol qui se laissa faire. Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer ce que Namjoon ne t'as pas dit. Tu aimes la friture ?

  
-Euh, j'imagine que oui ?

  
-Parfait, montons à l'extérieur. Kyungsoo nous amènera à un des restaurants du parc d'attraction."

  
Chanyeol s'arrêta de respirer. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas voir Kyungsoo ! Ce dernier savait qu'il n'était pas du tout ce qu'il prétendait être et en plus, il sait qu'il est venu avec Baekhyun. Si jamais il se rend compte du subterfuge, il balancerait son partenaire et le châtain devait absolument empêcher ça. Si son camarade n'avait pas encore été découvert, autant tout faire en sorte pour optimiser ses chances.

  
"Hum, Jin ?

  
-Oui ?

  
-J'aime bien la friture mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la sentir sur moi pour travailler.

  
-Oh ! Bien sûr. Je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à l'impression générale qu'il donne ! Je suis déjà fier de toi. Je vais appeler Kyungsoo pour qu'il me donne une autre adresse !"

  
L'élégant jeune homme sortit un étrange portable, certainement modifié pour éviter d'être tracé. En attendant que le commercial réponde, il épousseta sa veste mauve et lissa sa chemise qui était déjà impeccable.

  
"Soo ? C'est Jin. Je te met en haut-parleur. Je suis avec Su Chan, un amour. Tu l'as parfaitement bien choisi.

  
-Il est déjà arrivé ? répondit la voix douce du brun.

  
Chanyeol relâcha le soupir qu'il gardait sans s'en rendre compte. Su Chan était bien un homme, dieu merci.

  
-Il est à côté de moi, je l'ai laissé à Namjoon. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu aurais un restaurant où on pourrait manger sans que l'odeur de friture ne soit dérangeante ? Dans le parc si possible.

  
-Bien sûr Jin. Je ne pourrais pas vous y accompagner par contre. Un groupe de touristes anglais veulent en savoir plus sur l'offre spéciale.

  
-Quel dommage ! On aurait pu parler du recrutement de Chan !

  
-Hum hum. Il m'entend n'est-ce pas ?

  
-Oui.

  
-Hey, Su Chan, tu aurais pu passer me voir tout de même...Je suis celui qui t'a engagé, c'était la moindre des choses !

  
Chanyeol déglutit.

  
-D-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en priant pour que l'autre ne l'ait pas entendu.

  
_Si Kyungsoo reconnaissait sa voix, c'était foutu._

  
-Chan t'adresse ses excuses au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu, plaisanta Jin.

  
-Jin...

  
-Soo ?

  
-Jin, il-

  
-Il quoi ?

  
-...Rien. Laisse tomber. Amène-le moi à la fin de la journée.

  
-Tu sais que je suis ton boss ? Normalement, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

  
-Tu pourrais me l'amener s'il-te-plait, boss ?"

  
Jin râla mais finit par accepter avant de raccrocher. Il attendit quelques secondes puis son téléphone se mit à biper. Kyungsoo lui envoyait le plan pour se rendre à l'un des restaurants.

  
"Bien, Chan, on y va ! s'exclama-t-il. Namjoon, j'ai besoin que tu fasses équipe avec l'équipe de Xiumin pour la suite de cette journée.

  
-Tu plaisantes !? Il me déteste ! Et je ne te parle même pas de Taehyung et Junmyeon !

  
-Dommage que je sois ton boss, poussin", coupa Jin avant de prendre le bras de Chanyeol et de l'entrainer vers la sortie, ne laissant pas Namjoon discuter ses ordres.


	7. Le patron

Ils traversèrent le dédale de couloirs en silence et Chanyeol vit avec amertume l'endroit où il avait caché son étui. Il se félicita tout de même d'avoir réussi à le rendre invisible en si peu de temps.  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent au vestiaire où Chanyeol avait laissé son sac et le jeune homme se sentit mieux lorsque la lumière du soleil lui parvint à nouveau. Il s'était senti beaucoup trop oppressé dans les souterrains et plus qu'une sensation de claustrophobie, c'était l'impression qu'il était démuni, que même s'il avait son fusil, dans des espaces étroits, c'était inutile. Ces gars s'étaient parés à tout éventualité mais pour l'instant, personne ne le soupçonnait.

  
_Sauf Kyungsoo._

  
Il l'avait entendu dans le téléphone. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? De toute façon, lorsque Jin l'amènerait à lui, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se défendre.  
Chanyeol évalua son accompagnateur.  
Il était svelte, les vêtements qu'il portait ne révélait pas sa masse musculaire mais sa démarche féline lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un amateur, loin de là. Quant à Kyungsoo, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le maitriser vu la taille du jeune homme.  
Mais Baekhyun aussi était petit et il gagnait toujours ses combats face à Kris qui était plus grand que Chanyeol.

  
"Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le reste du temps, se prononça Jin en inspirant une bouffée d'air et en remettant des lunettes de soleil.

  
-C'est vraiment nécessaire d'avoir du monde ?

  
-Bien sûr mon jeune ami. Ces braves gens financent indirectement nos projets, il faut que le parc soit un rêve pour eux. Il nous faut de la bonne publicité et la Première branche s'occupe de tout ça.

  
-Donc, cette "première branche", ce sont les employés normaux ? Les vendeurs et vendeuses de friandises, les mécaniciens et mécaniciennes-

  
-Oui, les guichetiers, les restaurateurs, les serveurs, tous.

  
-Sont-ils au courant des activités de la deuxième branche ?

  
-La plupart, non. Mais la Deuxième évite de communiquer trop d'informations à la Première. Soo est le seul à avoir connaissance de tous les détails de la Deuxième.

  
-D'accord.

  
-Mais assez parlé de choses ennuyantes comme ça ! Allons manger. D'après le plan, il faut juste qu'on tourne à droite après le secteur des fées et on y sera. Tu voudras faire quelques attractions après ?

  
-Quoi ? Hum, merci mais non merci. Je préfère voir à nouveau la...l'invitée.

  
-Consciencieux. J'aurais dû te mettre dans une autre équipe, tant pis. J'espère que tu vas réussir à gérer Namjoon et Suga. Ce ne sont pas les plus faciles.

  
-Pour l'instant, ça va, je suppose.

  
-Oh, chéri, tu ne les connais que depuis ce matin. Crois moi, ce sont des plaies."

  
Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant et Jin lui ouvrit galamment la porte avant de passer derrière lui.   
Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, dix couverts à vue de nez mais l'ambiance de l'endroit était accueillante sans parler de la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine.  
Crêpes, selon Chanyeol. Tant mieux, il aimait ça.  
Le rosé passa au comptoir pour parler quelques minutes avec le responsable puis indiqua à Chanyeol de le suivre.  
Ils passèrent par une porte de service et se retrouvèrent dans une salle privée dont les sièges avaient l'air encore plus confortable que ceux de la pièce principale.  
Une demoiselle vint les recevoir en leur donnant le menu et partit en s'inclinant.

  
"Ha-Jon m'a dit que la meilleure galette était la spéciale. Ça te tente ? demanda Jin.

  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit Chanyeol en souriant. Je vous fait confiance.

  
-Tu es un amour mais tu peux me tutoyer.

  
-Mais...Vous avez dit à Namjoon que-

  
-Namjoon est Namjoon, toi tu es Chan et je t'apprécie alors je t'en prie, considère moi comme un ami.

  
-D'accord alors...

  
-Tu veux quelque chose de particulier comme boisson ?

  
-De l'eau me suffira, merci.

  
-De l'eau donc. Tu es si innocent, pas étonnant que Kyungsoo ait craqué. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a raconté hier, il a rencontré un curieux dans son agence de loisir. Tout à fait charmant d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

  
_Oh bon sang, est-ce qu'il est en train de parler de sa visite d'hier ?_

  
-Ah oui ? fit Chanyeol, faussement intéressé.

  
-Haha, figure-toi qu'il lui  même proposé de visiter le parc avec lui ! Soo est resté seul beaucoup trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis donc je compte sur toi pour lui faire oublier ce vulgaire passant et de lui remonter le moral. Tu es bien mieux pour lui qu'un type qu'il peut croiser n'importe où. Tu pourras faire ça pour moi mon petit cœur ?

  
-Euh...Je vais juste lui parler n'est-ce pas ?

  
-Libre à toi de faire ce qui te semble juste. Ah voilà notre charmante serveuse !" s'exclama Jin lorsque l'adolescente repassa pour prendre leur commande, rougissante face au compliment.

  
Chanyeol n'aimait pas du tout le ton et les manières de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait se confier, à quelqu'un d'accessible et de paternel mais sous ses airs mielleux, le jeune homme avait senti que l'autre le poussait à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait le voir se rapprocher de Kyungsoo surement pour avoir la mainmise sur lui plus tard. Il lui faisait un peu penser aux dossiers qu'il avait révisé avec Jongin, sur les proxénètes, un mois auparavant. Bon sang que ça lui paraissait loin.  
Il n'était là que depuis trois heures mais il lui fallait déployer tellement d'efforts de concentration pour ne pas se trahir qu'il en était mentalement épuisé. Et le temps passait lentement, bien plus lentement que lorsqu'il avait dû assister à une séance de tribunal pour s'accoutumer aux différents types de criminels.

  
Une assiette lui fut présentée, le tirant de ses souvenirs. Jin le regardait, souriant.

  
"...Hmm. L'odeur est alléchante ! dit Chanyeol.

  
-Tu as bien raison. Au fait, pour cet après-midi, j'ai mis Suga à ta disposition. Tu communiques par le morse avec notre amie commune n'est-ce pas ?

  
-C'est ça. Heureusement que Suga connaissait le code, ça m'a permit de me rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle sache que même ainsi, ses conversations sont épiées.

  
-Bien, bien. En revanche, il ne pourra pas t'assister tout l'après-midi, j'en ai bien peur. Il doit rejoindre un autre collègue dans le parc.

  
-Un autre collègue ?

  
-De la Troisième branche, mais c'est sans importance.

  
-Une troisième branche ? Est-ce que vous êtes aussi dans celle-ci ?

  
-Tu poses trop de question, mon chéri. Et tu es en train de me vouvoyer. Donc, comme je disais, il devra partir vers 16 heures. Je peux te faire confiance et te laisser seul avec elle ?

  
-Oui, bien sûr !

  
-Ça ne te dérange pas que je laisse des micro dans la salle pas vrai ? Ils sont particulièrement performant et capte même un tapotement sur un tissu. Pratique quand les gens parlent avec le code morse.

  
-Vous pouvez, j'espère que ça vous rassurera quant à ma loyauté.

  
-Oh, mais je te fais confiance trésor. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu traduises bien ce qu'elle dit. Une erreur est si vite arrivée", répondit le rosé tout en ne se départant pas de son sourire.

  
Chanyeol hocha la tête. Très bien, il était surveillé. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il faudra qu'il voit si une caméra n'avait pas été placée à son insu car c'était une technique courante de manipulation de révéler quelque chose uniquement parce qu'un autre élément y avait été caché.   
Les deux hommes continuèrent leur repas, Jin parlant de tout et de rien mais bien que Chanyeol essayait de savoir ce qu'était la Troisième branche, l'autre éludait toujours la question. En revanche, au bout de la quatrième allusion, il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et cessa de sourire.  
Aussitôt, le châtain se glaça face à la lueur qui s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre l'horrifique nature du patron.

  
"Chan.

  
-Pardon, vous m'avez déjà dit d'arrêter de poser des questions. Je ne le referais plus.

  
-Et le tutoiement.

  
-Oui, excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas habitué, se justifia-t-il en serrant sa serviette en papier.

  
-Je dois partir maintenant. Reste ici, j'appelle Suga pour qu'il vienne te reconduire."

  
Le patron se leva et sorti sans un autre mot. Chanyeol put enfin se relâcher. Son cœur palpitait à un rythme élevé et il sentait de la sueur couler le long de son dos. En un simple regard, Jin lui avait fait perdre toute contenance, celle-là même qu'il travaillait depuis un moment avec des professionnels.  
Comment Namjoon pouvait-il se montrer taquin avec lui alors que l'aura du rosé était si écrasante ?

  
Dix minutes plus tard, Suga arriva.

  
"On en est déjà au stade du tête à tête avec le grand gourou ? ricana le brun.

  
-Tu aimerais être à ma place ? dit Chanyeol en sachant que ce type de plaisanterie plaisait surement au petit brun.

  
-Ha, trop élégant pour moi.

  
-Namjoon alors ?

  
-J'ai quand même des standards, merci. Allez, on s'arrache d'ici sinon je vais vouloir manger et je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi."

  
Chanyeol retrouva avec appréhension les boyaux interminables de la cachette souterraine.

  
"J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop manqué, l'invitée, je veux dire.

  
-Tu plaisantes.

  
-Au fait, on ne te l'a pas dit mais on préfèrerait que tu...ne la touches pas. Elle est réservée à la Troisième branche.

  
_Encore cette troisième branche. Est-ce que c'étaient ses membres qui l'avaient violée ?_

  
-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

  
-Sûr. Personne n'aime passer après quelqu'un d'autre.

  
-Tu dis ça en connaissance de cause ?

  
-Petit curieux, tu veux savoir si tonton Suga a eu le plaisir de connaître intimement notre invitée ? Sache que je suis exclusivement tourné vers les parties intimes masculines.

  
-Je vois.

  
-Après toi, princesse", l'invita Suga en déverrouillant la porte.

  
Chanyeol regardait à chaque fois le code qu'ils soumettaient et il s'était rendu compte que ça changeait. Namjoon avait son code, Suga avait le sien et le châtain n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi les deux codes ouvraient la porte. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ces dispositifs qui associaient une empreinte digitale avec un code ? Merde, ce devait être ça. Faire sortir l'invitée risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Même si c'était déjà pas simple pour commencer.


	8. Charlotte Kess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les phrases entre astérisques sont exprimées en langage des signes et celles en gras sont exprimées en morse =)

En entrant dans la pièce, Chanyeol tenta de voir si quelque chose avait changé, un détail, n'importe quoi. Il avait évidemment observé des déplacements de meubles pour cacher les micros sans doute mais en dehors de ça, rien. Aucune petite caméra dans le coin.

  
"Bonjour à nouveau, salua ironiquement Suga en s'adressant à la jeune femme tout en s'asseyant dans un vieux fauteuil.

  
Elle leva les yeux vers le brun puis vers Chanyeol. Sa tête se baissa rapidement mais il eut le temps de voir cet espoir qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle lui faisait confiance.

  
-Bien, je vais vous poser quelques questions de routine", commença Chanyeol.

  
**Dites moi votre nom.**

  
"Ce ne sont que des formalités," continua-t-il.

  
**Charlotte Kess.**

  
Chanyeol espérait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité vu que Suga était toujours là. Non, elle doit se souvenir de ce que je lui ai dit, ça ne fait que deux heures.

  
"Pourquoi avoir...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait exactement Suga ?

  
-Elle piquait et photographiait des dossiers confidentiels dans le bureau de Soo, répondit-il nonchalamment.

  
-Okay, donc, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

  
**Êtes vous une espionne.**

  
**Non.**

  
**Vous avez fouillé pour quelles raisons.**

  
**Offre spéciale. Personne ne disait ce que c'était.**

  
**Vous êtes journaliste.**

  
**Oui.**

  
**Mais vous connaissez le morse.**

  
**Je travaillais pour le télégraphe avant.**

  
**Ça existe encore.**

  
**Oui. Mon père.**

  
-Elle ne répond pas Chan. On dirait que même tes beaux yeux ne l'attendrissent pas.

  
-Laisse moi encore essayer, elle va finir par craquer. Sinon, on sera obligé de lui refaire une séance de torture.

  
-Hey, tu as de la famille ? demanda Suga d'un ton grossier à la jeune femme.

  
Le brun avait vraiment un don pour jouer celui qui ne comprenait pas le manège qui se tramait en ce moment. Pas étonnant que la jeune femme n'y voit que du feu.

  
**Famille à part votre père.**

  
**Non. Fille unique.**

  
**Mère.**

  
**Morte.**

  
-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit en état de répondre maintenant.

  
-Il me reste...une petite heure avant que je ne parte. Elle a intérêt à ouvrir sa bouche sinon je sens que je vais appeler des potes pour qu'ils s'en occupent."

  
L'heure passa lentement. Pour parfaire son rôle, Suga se levait souvent et faisait les cent pas, tapant dans des meubles au hasard, parfois, cognant même le mur pour exprimer sa frustration et sa colère. Il ne se gênait pas pour insulter la captive, menaçant continuellement sa famille de prendre pour elle.  
Chanyeol se rendait également compte que le brun lui effleurait le bras plus que de raison et glissait parfois ses mains sur ses fesses. Il ne savait pas si c'était son rôle de brute grossière et irrespectueuse qui voulait ça mais il devait endurer.  
  
"Bon, Chan, tu me la fais parler, je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille.

  
-Compte sur moi."

  
Il lui fit un signe et l'autre sortit, les laissant enfin seuls.

  
Immédiatement Chanyeol se mit à parler la langue des signes.

  
*Bien, on va pouvoir parler librement mais il faut que nous continuons à discuter en morse pour leur faire croire que vous me livrez de véritables informations. On est bon ?*

  
*On est bon.*

  
*Votre nom ?*

  
*Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas révéler.*

  
*Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire alors ?*

  
*Je serais plus apte à parler si vous me disiez d'abord qui vous êtes? *

  
*Je m'appelle Chanyeol, je suis un membre du Triple A.*

  
*Chanyeol ? Park Chanyeol ?*

  
Le jeune homme hoqueta.

  
*Oui. Vous me connaissez ?*

  
*J'ai lu ton dossier. C'est moi qui t'aie transféré dans cette unité spéciale. Parlons morse, il vaut mieux évitez de rester trop longtemps sans qu'ils entendent quelque chose et il faut continuer à leur livrer de fausses informations.*

  
**Charlotte, pourquoi n'avoir pas dit que vous étiez journaliste.**

  
**J'ai eu peur.**

  
**Dites leur la vérité. Vous ne vouliez pas voir leur secret n'est-ce pas.**

  
**Non. Je ne sais pas quel est leur secret. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je veux retrouver ma famille.**

  
*Vous n'avez pas pu vous faire localiser ? Je pensais que vous aviez tous un gps.*

  
*Je fais partie de l'équipe de renseignements. On ne travaille pas avec des traceurs ou autres. Si on se fait découvrir avec un matériel de localisation, on saura tout de suite qu'on fait parti d'une grande organisation et ça compromettrait toute l'opération. Et notre couverture par dessus tout.*

  
*Je vais vous sortir de là.*

  
*Je ne peux pas sortir. Il faut que tu te sauves rapidement et que tu rapportes ce que tu as vu ici. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à t'infiltrer mais part avec ton partenaire.*

  
*Mon...partenaire ?*

  
*Byun Baekhyun. Il est passé à midi, quand tu es parti avec l'autre.*

  
*Baekhyun est là ? Mais, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il est prisonnier aussi ?*

  
*Non, on dirait que vous avez tous les deux réussi votre infiltration. Il a également communiqué avec moi par langage des signes. Je lui ai dit les mêmes choses qu'à toi.*

  
*Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose sur moi ? Est-ce qu'il a un plan pour s'en sortir ?*

  
*Il te cherche. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais dépêche-toi de partir, ne t'occupe pas de moi, je me suis déjà préparée à mourir.*

  
*Je ne peux pas vous laisser...*

  
*C'est un ordre. Je suis officiellement ton supérieur hiérarchique.*

  
Leur échange s'interrompit à cause d'un bruit suspect à l'extérieur. Les deux agents continuèrent leur fausse discussion mais Chanyeol avait la boule au ventre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'enfuir sans elle, c'était contraire à tous ses principes. En même temps, les enseignements du Sergent lui avait appris que lors de ce genre de situation, c'était la prise d'informations qui prévalait sur le reste. Tenter une mission sauvetage en solo était suicidaire et si il mourrait en tentant de la sauver, jamais il ne pourrait témoigner sur ce qu'il avait vu.

  
"Salut, re-salut ! Tu finis ta première journée, Chan ! annonça Namjoon par le biais d'un haut parleur.

  
-Déjà ? Il n'est que seize heures trente pourtant.

  
-Arrête de faire du zèle, je dois t'amener à Kyungsoo. Seokjin ne peut pas s'en occuper donc il m'a confié cette tâche. Et pour tout te dire, ça m'arrange, si tu savais à quel point Xiumin est chiant-

  
-JE NE SUIS PAS CHIANT ! Tu branles rien espèce de connard ! intervint une autre voix.

  
Celle de Xiumin selon toutes probabilités. Des bruits de micro se firent entendre. Apparemment les deux hommes se battaient pour l'avoir.

  
-Su Chan ! On ne se croisera sans doute jamais vu que tu n'es pas dans mon unité mais je te souhaite bien du courage pour gérer cet inc-

  
-Ne l'écoute pas Chan ! Je suis hyper compét-

  
-TA GUEU-

  
-TOI TA GU-"

  
Un horrible bruit strident coupa la transmission et Chanyeol en fut soulagé. Comment des gars comme eux avaient pu mal tourner et se retrouver dans ce business, quel qu'il soit.

  
*Ne te laisse pas abuser par leur façade de bon vivant. Ce sont des psychopathes.*

  
*Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour maitriser Namjoon et Kyungsoo pour éviter qu'ils ne me découvrent et sonnent l'alerte. Surtout qu'ils pourraient faire du mal à Baekhyun maintenant que je sais qu'il est là. D'ailleurs....Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis en infiltration ?*

  
*Non. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais avant. Il pense que tu es caché ou que tu es remonté.*

  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement venu des enfers.

  
"Chan, c'est l'heure !

  
-J'arrive."

  
La jeune femme eut un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible et Chanyeol l'interpréta comme une ultime salutation. C'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

  
 _Sauf si je trouve une solution_ , songea Chanyeol en suivant Namjoon à l'extérieur et vers le parc d'attraction.

  
"Kyungsoo veut que je vous laisse tous les deux. J'en serais presque jaloux si t'accompagner ne m'évitait pas de revoir les têtes de cons, dit Namjoon une fois en vue du bâtiment rose avec toujours cette énorme inscription Love Love Machine.

  
-Ah. Mais pourquoi tu les détestes autant ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur vos salaires ou quelque chose dans le genre ? demanda Chanyeol qui espérait gagner un peu de temps.

  
-Nah, je m'en fiche, l'argent est trivial. Mais je vais te dire : Xiumin est un trou du cul. Et un trou du cul bien sale. On était ensemble au début. PAS COMME COUPLE !  Dans la même unité, j'entends. Notre chef de section était Luhan, un gars pas très cool mais qu'il repose en paix, et il n'arrêtait pas de favoriser Xiumin sous prétexte qu'il était plus vieux et donc plus sage que moi. Mais Xiumin n'a pas un QI de plus de 140 que je sache. Il n'a pas arrêté de foutre la merde dans mes plans et si on m'avait confié ses travaux, j'aurais évité un grand nombre d'erreurs. Pourquoi tu crois que le parc a mis autant de temps avant de voir le jour ? Ce débile a laissé fuiter tellement d'informations que Jin a dû agir. Malgré tout, c'est un bon élément mais on l'a foutu dans le secteur 6 pour qu'il reste en interne. Puis depuis qu'on lui a assigné deux novices, il ne se sent plus. Il a pris le melon.

  
-Et tu n'aimes pas les deux autres par principes ?

  
-Ce sont ces deux couillons qui ne m'aiment par principe. J'ignore ce que Xiumin leur a raconté sur moi mais ils ont pris son parti et ça me gonfle. Travailler avec eux c'est comme si j'étais torturé. Hey ! Kyungsoo ! dit Namjoon en haussant la voix alors qu'ils étaient sur le seuil du bâtiment. Je te l'ai amené ! Faites pas trop de bruit, on a encore des visiteurs et on ne veut pas qu'ils pensent que c'est un love hôtel !"

  
Namjoon lui fit un clin d’œil et s'éloigna dans la foule en trottinant.

  
Peut-être était-ce le moment de s'enfuir, plus personne ne le surveillait et Kyungsoo était-

  
"Chan."

  
-là. _Merde_.

 


	9. Deal

Kyungsoo le dévisageait. Il l'avait invité à entrer et à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et depuis dix minutes, il ne disait rien, se contentant de l'observer des pieds à la tête. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air de faire un scandale ni même de vouloir appeler Jin ce qui, considérant la situation, était un point plutôt positif. Ensuite, de là à savoir ce que le petit brun voulait, il y avait un fossé.  
 _Veux-t-il négocier ?_  
Il n'avait rien à offrir qui puisse intéresser le jeune homme à part des informations. Bon sang, Kyungsoo ne connaissait même pas son nom, peut-être le prenait-il vraiment pour Su Chan ? Non, c'est stupide de penser que la personne à qui il avait emprunté l'identité puisse être son sosie. Quel serait le pourcentage de chance là dedans ?  
  
"Chan, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu étais plus petit, plus jeune et moins châtain. Tes oreilles n'étaient pas aussi décolletés. Aurais-tu eu un accident ? finit par dire le conseiller.

-Chan. Su Chan. Je fais attention à bien donner mon numéro aux recrues qui ne passent pas par Jin pour entrer dans l'organisation. En tant que passerelle entre la Première et la Deuxième branche, c'est une responsabilité que j'assume sans faillir. Une bonne organisation est nécessaire dans ce métier et je suis beaucoup plus intransigeant que Jin en ce qui concerne les nouvelles têtes. Dis moi, sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore dénoncé ?  
  
-...

-Oh allez, devine. Je pourrais faire un geste pour toi si ta réponse me satisfait.  
  
-...Vous...Vous attendez quelque chose de moi ?  
  
Kyungsoo n'esquissa même pas un sourire, caractéristique d'un sadique, ce qui rassura Chanyeol. Le jeune homme n'agira pas sous le coup d'une impulsion et c'était toujours bon à savoir. En revanche, il n'avait pas ciller et son regard observait attentivement celui du châtain.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais attendre de toi ? Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.  
  
-Pour un café ...? tenta Chanyeol.  
  
-Ah. C'est vrai, approuva Kyungsoo, un sourire apparaissant enfin sur le coin de sa bouche. Mais arrêtons ça maintenant. Sais-tu pourquoi personne ne t'a découvert ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Su Chan ne peut pas arriver. Il n'arrivera sans doute jamais.  
  
-Il est mort ?  
  
-Non. Il n'existe pas. La description que je t'ai faite de lui est un pur produit de mon imagination.  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Chanyeol, interloqué.  
  
-Jin a toujours aimé tester la défense de son système. Découvrir son point faible et il demande régulièrement à ses plus proches employés de lui faire des tests en simulant des attaques cybernétiques, des fausses infiltrations, des fuites d'informations et tout ce qui pourrait compromettre sa sécurité. Su Chan est un faux infiltré. Il n'était pas censé être présent et devait tout de même pirater la base en laissant des indices sur le fait que ce soit lui. Et te voilà. Tu dois être sacrément doué pour que personne ne se soit douté de la moindre chose.  
  
Chanyeol n'en revenait pas de l'implication dont faisait preuve les employé de Jin pour remettre toujours en question la sécurité de cette organisation. Ca frôlait la perfection en terme de protection et ça lui rappelait les Triples A mais en plus élaboré. Là où les forces spéciales n'ébruitaient jamais rien, préférant la théorie à la pratique concernant leur défense, ici, peu importe si une opération tournait mal. S'ils trouvaient une faille, ils la découvraient et la comblaient immédiatement.  
  
-...

-Ne fais pas ton timide avec moi. Si je ne te tue pas, c'est parce que je te trouve vraiment mignon.  
  
-Si vous êtes un professionnel, c'est pourtant ce que vous devriez faire.  
  
-Tu m'incites à passer à l'acte ? Quelle bravoure. J'applaudirais presque si je ne trouvais pas ta mentalité complètement dépassée. Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors qu'il y a plusieurs façons pour toi de survivre à notre échange.  
  
-Comment ça...?  
  
-Je viens clairement de t'indiquer que je te trouvais mignon. Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ça à ton avantage ? Séduis-moi.  
  
-Non !  
  
-Est-ce ta fierté qui te pousse à refuser ? Personne ne va te donner une médaille d'honneur pour ça.  
  
-C'est pas...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Chanyeol en le tutoyant.  
  
-Des renseignements. Qui es-tu ? Qui t'envoie et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?  
  
-Si je te réponds, je me ferais tuer parce que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Même, si je te révèle ça, ce serait contraire à mon éthique. Vous tous n'êtes clairement pas des gens biens et en tant que citoyen concerné et inquiet tombé là par hasard, je refuse de me rendre complice de tout ça.  
  
Kyungsoo se leva et approcha Chanyeol, plaçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège et s'avança jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son comparse.  
  
-Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?  
  
La question sortait de nulle part, aucun lien logique ne la rattachait à la conversation précédente et c'était tellement déplacé que Chanyeol pouffa avant de se reprendre.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Je répète ma question : que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?  
  
-Et je répète ma réponse : non.  
  
Le plus petit leva une de ses mains et la fit glisser le long de la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison puis il effleura le cou du jeune homme avant de toucher ses joues puis, d'un mouvement sec et puissant, il gifla le châtain qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il avait de la force, c'était indéniable.  
Chanyeol sentit un goût de fer emplir sa bouche et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mordu la langue sous le choc du coup.  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de laisser des bleus sur ton visage à moins que tu ne sois versé dans ce genre de pratique barbare. J'ai toujours été le genre à montrer mon affection par des petits gestes tendres comparé aux autres. Être dans ma profession a tendance à changer le cœur et les habitudes des gens mais moi, je suis toujours resté égal à mes principes et je respecte les enseignements de mes parents. Sais-tu que je vais les voir tous les dimanches ? Je vis une vie tellement banale en dehors de mon métier que personne ne pourrait suspecter la moindre chose. Et pourtant me voilà, à gifler une personne comme toi simplement parce que tu ne veux pas faire de concessions.  
  
-Quelles concessions...? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais vous rejoindre...?  
  
-Pour rester en vie déjà. Et ensuite parce que tu veux découvrir comment ça fonctionne ici-bas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Et tu me laisserais fouiner alors que vous avez séquestré une jeune femme qui a eu le malheur de vouloir se renseigner sur l'offre spéciale du parc ?  
  
\- Qui ?  
  
-La femme ! Charlotte Kess, la journaliste ! Il y a deux mois !  
  
-Hum, ce ne devait pas être marquant. Mais toi, tu ne fouineras pas tant que ça.  
  
-Ah ouais ?  
  
-Oui, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras avec moi.  
  
-Ah non, je ne crois pas.  
  
-J'ai dû mal me faire comprendre."  
  
Kyungsoo monta sur le fauteuil, se positionnant sur les genoux de Chanyeol. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui tira les oreilles.  
  
"Tu es à moi.  
  
-On ne peut pas appartenir à quelqu'un.  
  
-Oh que si. Quand tu découvriras la Troisième branche, tu verras que c'est tout à fait possible, sourit Kyungsoo en s'écartant, laissant Chanyeol respirer librement.  
  
-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu me laisses en vie.  
  
-Parce que je t'aime bien, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai beau être dans ce business, j'ai toujours des sentiments et excuse-moi mais tu ne t'es pas vu. Tu es l'un des plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir à ce jour. Et pourtant, je connais Seokjin. C'est normal que j'ai envie de te laisser en vie. En revanche, ce que je ne peux pas faire, c'est te laisser partir. Considère ce parc comme ta nouvelle maison.  
  
-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
-Hey, ne vois pas ça comme une punition. Tu es sauf grâce à moi et je ne trahirais pas ton secret tant que tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir ou communiquer avec des personnes à l'extérieur. On peut dire que tu es prisonnier mais de moi seulement.

-Et si tu veux me berner, tu peux essayer mais comme je t'ai dit, il va falloir que tu uses de toutes les techniques de séduction possibles pour m'avoir. J'ai hâte de te voir essayer.  
  
-Tu fais ça parce que ça t'amuse ?  
  
-En partie. Je suis souvent las alors avoir des distractions me permet de maintenir mon niveau de stabilité. Deal ?  
  
-...Deal", répondit Chanyeol en serrant la main de l'autre.  
  
Cette situation pouvait lui être profitable, c'était certain. Il n'aurait pas peur de se faire découvrir et surtout, la menace de Su Chan n'était plus présente. Kyungsoo ne lui faisait pas particulièrement peur et il avait raison, il pouvait être manipulé à cause de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Bien que cela lui était étranger, Chanyeol était prêt à utiliser ses "charmes" pour le convaincre à lui laisser petit à petit des libertés. Pas pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt et il saurait immédiatement qu'il simulait.  
La prochaine étape maintenant était de trouver Baekhyun.  
Il se demandait vraiment comment l'autre s'était infiltré sans encombres alors que lui avait déjà des problèmes.  
En même temps, j'ai pris l'identité de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas...  
Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir avant de tomber dans le piège. Il attendit que Kyungsoo prenne à nouveau la parole mais ce dernier se contenta de continuer à l'observer si bien que Chanyeol ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard. C'était embarrassant.  
  
"Je t'aurais bien invité à dormir chez moi, annonça finalement le brun. Mais j'ai le sommeil lourd et je ne pourrais pas t'entendre si tu te levais et que tu téléphonais en pleine nuit. A moins que tu ne souhaites dormir avec une laisse ?  
  
-Non.  
  
Est-ce que le brun lui laissait délibérément des indices ? Il n'était pas aussi stupide.  
  
-Tant pis pour moi. Namjoon est ton chef d'unité, il te trouvera bien un coin dans les dortoirs. Fais attention, tout est sur écoute.  
  
-Tu es en train de m'aider...?  
  
-Si tu pouvais ne pas te faire prendre immédiatement, ce serait super. On ne s'est pas encore embrassé et ça me peinerait vraiment. Sinon, ton nom ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors je continuerais à dire Chan. Dommage."  
  
Après cet échange, le commercial le raccompagna sous terre mais avant qu'il ne le quitte, il fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir une pilule. Il lui ordonna de l'avaler immédiatement. A contre-coeur, Chanyeol s'exécuta puis une fois passé dans son gosier, le plus petit lui dit que c'était une de leur invention. Un nano traceur avait été synthétisé sous forme de gélule afin de garder un œil sur la position d'une cible. Malheureusement, et selon lui, cela ne durait que six heures. Il fallait tout le temps en reprendre.  
Chanyeol ne tentera pas de tester la théorie de la fuite avec ça dans le corps. Il attendrait jusqu'à être sûr que ça ne fasse plus effet sinon, il risquait d'amener ces criminels jusqu'au Triple A.  
Kyungsoo l'embrassa sur la joue puis repartit. Il n'avait l'air ni heureux, ni contrarié. Cet homme était un mystère.


End file.
